Roadside Assistance
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Maura breaks down on her way back to Boston and is saved by a good samaritan. As they wait for help, they get to know each other. Now served with a side of extra smut! Rizzles, don't like, don't read. Definitely earns its M rating!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, ya'll! Got a one shot for you, courtesy of CReynhout. By the way, my apologies for this one taking so long; I was sidetracked by several projects. But, better late than never, ay?

To all my regular readers, keep an eye on the sky, as I will be posting the first chapter of a new Mass Effect story once Andromenda comes out, and then I will promptly disappear to play the shit out of it XD I do have about six other one shots finished to post in the meantime, as well as a handful of others to complete to keep you all entertained whilst I play Bioware's newest entry and write this story that has already turned into a fucking monster.

Because I refuse to use the word 'panties.' Just, no. So much no.

Also, seriously guys, look up the '57 Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet, it is fucking gorgeous.

Read on!

* * *

The low tones of NPR radio filled the otherwise serene silence in the rebuilt, sky blue 1957 Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet convertible. The soft top was up because of the rapidly cooling late autumn weather, although the mid-afternoon temperatures were quite warm for the end of October. Behind the steering wheel, Maura absently tapped her fingers as she let the voices fall into the background and focused on the twisting road before her. The back road she was cruising down on her way back from a conference in the southern reaches of Massachusetts was barren of houses and only rarely interspersed with the occasional small field. The trees that lined the side of the road were just past peak, more yellows showing than oranges and reds anymore.

Maura smiled and let her hand float outside the window, riding the currents created as she disturbed the leaves that littered the road. The sky was cloudless and promised a chilly night, but she knew she was only a couple hours outside of Boston and let her mind wander as she maneuvered the winding turns and took in the scenic view. Her car suddenly shuddered and lost momentum, then sped back up for a moment before coughing again. She yanked her hand in and grasped the steering column tightly, eyes darting down to the display in front of her. The speedometer lurched and began dropping from just over fifty at a steady pace while the tachometer ratcheted further up as she pressed her foot frantically against the gas pedal.

Her hazel gaze landed on the far side of the display and widened in horror. "No, no, I just…it can't…" Her gas gauge needle, which had hovered just over half full at the last town she went though before veering off the highway about thirty miles ago, was now below the red line that delineated an empty tank.

She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she pulled onto the shoulder and the convertible gave one last gasp before rolling to a stop. She put her four ways on and roughly carded her fingers through her hair, staring at the gas gauge until her vision blurred. Maura put her hands over her face and breathed deeply until her emotions were under her control again, then looked around the small front seat for an idea. Her purse sat in the passenger seat, an overnight bag on the floorboards in front of the seat with a change of clothes and her personal care kit. In the center console, a thermos of coffee sat alongside her phone, which she pounced on excitedly. She tapped the screen to wake up her phone and tried to search for a mechanic to call, but her phone suddenly beeped frantically at her and died, having drained faster as it searched for service on the ride back toward Boston.

"Dammit," she cursed quietly, feeling the threat of tears again as she laid her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes.

* * *

Maura wiped her eyes when she heard the quiet hum of an engine some distance away. The first sign of life on the road since she had run out of gas almost an hour ago, she felt her heart rate pick up in anticipation of help. She sat in her car watching the rear view mirror and smiled faintly when she saw the first glint of metal rounding the corner at her back. Her hopeful smile vanished when she realized it was a motorcycle coming her way and she cradled her head in her hands again. The low grumble of the bike grew louder as it approached and passed her by in a blur of black leather and crimson chrome.

Maura looked out the front window when the sound of the motorcycle abruptly stopped growing quieter and her eyes widened when she saw the brake light reflecting back at her a hundred feet away. The rider looked over their shoulder and did a u-turn in the road, cruising slowly back toward Maura. She slowly edged her hand toward the glove compartment and pulled her personal Glock 27 out. She thumbed off the safety and set it in her lap, out of immediate sight, and watched the bike come to a stop in front of her car. The rider climbed out of the saddle and started undoing the chin strap of their full face helmet as they walked toward her window.

Maura's eyes traveled down the worn black leather jacket, zipped up to ward off the chilly breeze in the air, past the equally worn blue jeans that had a hole in one knee, to the tips of scuffed up boots that crunched on the gravel as they stopped outside her window. Her eyes widened when the helmet came off and a riot of dark curls fell messily around a beautiful – and _very_ much female – face. Chocolate eyes regarded her guardedly as the woman smiled faintly and leant in toward the window.

"Are you having car troubles, miss?" Maura could only blink as the woman's whiskey soaked voice washed over her and work her jaw soundlessly. "Miss? Are you alright?" Her tone was worried and her brows furrowed anxiously. "Do you need help?"

Maura shook herself from her daze, nodding mutely as she peeled her tongue from the roof of her suddenly dry mouth. "I'm – I, yes, I ran…out of gas."

The woman's lips twisted into a smirk as she thumbed toward the direction she had come from. "You know the nearest town with a gas station is like, forty miles back that way, right?"

"Thirty three, actually," Maura replied with a glance at her odometer. "And I thought I had a half tank left. Apparently the gauge isn't functioning properly. I was going to call a garage to bring me some gasoline, but my phone died and there is no way to charge it."

She gestured helplessly at the simple dashboard and the woman's eyes locked just over her shoulder, suddenly sharp and piercing. "Ma'am," she began, voice authoritative, "do you have a permit for that weapon?"

Maura's eyes widened and she hastily thumbed the safety back on and laid in on the passenger seat. "Oh my – I'm so sorry, yes, of course! I just – I didn't know who you might be and – God, here." She thrust her Class A carry conceal at the woman.

Dark eyes scanned it for a long time before she handed it back. Maura watched her eyes lighten as her posture visibly relaxed and she smiled again. "I just wanted to make sure, Missus Isles. Carryover of the job."

She shrugged a shoulder lazily and Maura smiled faintly. "Miss, actually. You are a police officer?" She hazarded a guess.

"Detective for eight years with Boston homicide," she said with a proud grin. She suddenly stuck her hand through the window. "Jane Rizzoli."

"Maura Isles."

"I know," Jane said with a little laugh and wink as she shook Maura's hand. "Do you mind putting that away now that we know each other; I see enough guns on the job."

Maura chuckled at the joke as she slid the gun back into the glove compartment. Jane set her helmet on the ground between her feet and unzipped her jacket, rooting though an interior pocket as Maura stared at her again. The shirt beneath the jacket was thin and hugged her curves, showing off her narrow waist and the hint of musculature beneath the worn fabric. The brunette hummed victoriously as she pulled her cell from the pocket and unlocked it.

"Do you care if I call my brother instead of a garage? He lives about forty minutes from here; that's actually where I was headed tonight. Plus he won't charge you to bring a couple gallons of gas." Maura nodded and Jane dialed his number, putting the phone to her ear.

"Yo, Tommy. Hey, I need a favor. Yeah, it's me, who did you think it was?" She rolled her eyes at the answer and Maura giggled at the expression. Dark eyes slid over to her and warmed as the voice replied. "No, if you wanted her, you should've called her. _No,_ I don't know any single women willing to 'hook up' with you. God dammit, Tommy, can you just listen for a minute?" Her hoarse voice climbed steadily as her free hand hooked on the window sill and her fingers started drumming on it. "Thank you, dear brother," she said sarcastically.

Maura watched her long fingers drum rhythmically, entranced by the way the tendons flexed beneath her skin and, at the end of every beat, she would tap her index and middle fingers before starting again. "Listen, I need you to grab a few gallons of gas and bring them out onto Schoolhouse road – _yes_ , I know it's a trip – I really don't need to know that…" Jane's hand disappeared as she dragged it over her face and then back through her hair, disturbing the unruly curls that danced in the slight breeze. "Please? C'mon, do it for me? I'll owe ya. Thanks. Yeah, we're out where we used to race. That strip that is straighter than the rest of the road? Yeah, that place. Okay, thanks, brother." She ended the call and sighed, leaning against the side of the door.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah, should be about forty five minutes, unless he gets sidetracked by his latest fling if she shows up. I'll call him in a half hour and see where he is."

Jane crouched in front of the door and picked up her helmet. As she walked toward her bike, Maura panicked and got out, calling out, "You're leaving?"

"Huh? No, I just want to put my helmet up so it doesn't get dirty." Jane hung it on the back rest of the sissy seat and froze when she turned around, blatantly eyeing Maura up and down from her comfortable flats – worn in lieu of the heels that went with her outfit – to her black, fitted skirt and up to the green, silk blouse that offered a tempting view of her collarbone and a hint of cleavage. Her jaw gaped and Maura felt her cheeks heat up as the appreciative gaze lingered and made her hands tremble. She shivered when a breeze blew past them and Jane's gaze turned concerned as she removed her leather jacket and offered it to her.

"You're cold."

"It _is_ the end of autumn. My jacket is in the car," she said quietly as she took the proffered jacket and slid it over her shoulders. "But thank you." She caught a whiff of scent off the jacket with the next gust and watched the wind whip Jane's hair around her head. "We can…sit in the car to wait, if you want?"

Jane seemed startled by the offer but nodded jerkily and slid into the passenger seat. "So…nice ride," Jane said awkwardly.

"It's a 1957 Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet; I had it restored earlier this year after I bought it from an auction." Maura rubbed the steering wheel affectionately. "This is one of the original colors for the vehicle when it was first produced." She rambled about the specs of the car until she noticed Jane's bemused and awed expression and cut herself off with an awkward smile. "I'm sorry, I sometimes get a little caught up with the facts about various subjects."

"I can see that." Jane's expression shifted to something Maura couldn't decipher as she leaned closer. "It's very attractive."

When Maura's expression slid toward surprise, she quickly backpedaled and stammered, "The car, I mean! Not that you aren't, 'cause you really are, and your intelligence doubly so, but!" She hid her face behind her hands, a red flush barely visible between her fingers.

Maura smiled at the panicked noise that came from behind Jane's hands. She reached out and slowly pulled away her hands, cradling one between hers as she waited for brown eyes to sheepishly meet hers. "I appreciate the compliment."

"But you aren't interested, I know. I'm sorry, my mouth has a tendency to get away from me and do what it wants sometimes."

Jane offered a conciliatory smile and Maura bit her lip thoughtfully. Silence filled the car until she quietly said, "What if I liked it getting away from you?" Jane's head whipped toward her, eyes wide and jaw slack. "You're very attractive, too, not just physically – although that is _very_ appealing, too – but your…bearing. Your confidence is…addicting."

Jane's eyes searched hers, expression flickering between indecision and something feral before settling on easy confidence. A smile curled across her lips as she turned her hand and took Maura's. "May I kiss you?"

Maura made a wanting sound at the back of her throat and then Jane's lips were on her, covering her mouth and pushing her into the door of the car. Maura's hand wound through Jane's hair and pulled her closer, shifting so one leg extended across the seats and the other was planted on the floor. Jane settled in the cradle of her hips, fingers ghosting across her jaw and behind her ears on their way to the back of her neck. Maura whimpered when Jane detached from her mouth in favor of tasting the length of her throat. She lingered at her pulse, nipping and drawing blood to the surface as Maura's hands scrabbled for purchase on her worn shirt, eventually yanking up the hem and slipping her hands underneath to rake across smooth skin.

Jane grunted and grabbed fistfuls of her leather jacket to position Maura more to her liking, hiking a knee over her leg so she was straddling it on the seat. Her fingers landed on Maura's thigh and slowly skated up, pushing her skirt with it until she lifted herself up enough that it slid over her backside and bunched at her waist. Jane pulled away, much to Maura's displeasure, and looked down at her disheveled appearance, drinking in the straining blouse and heaving chest and pausing on the exposed length of leg.

"Jesus," she muttered, "of course you'd be the type to wear a garter."

She traced the silky material with one hand while the other landed on her other thigh, kneading the muscle gently. Maura trembled when her fingers tripped up her thigh and dipped briefly beneath the edge of her underwear on their way up to her hip. Nails dug into her skin as Jane leaned in and caught her lips again, and Maura dragged her shirt over her head as her hand strayed closer to her sex. Jane shook wild curls out of her face when the shirt was off and smiled toothily when Maura gaped at her bare breasts, nipples pebbling with arousal and the brush of cool air against them.

"God, you're beautiful. Is this…alright?"

"Mmmm, _yes._ "

Maura took Jane's hand and pressed it against her sex, letting her feel the dampness as she moaned lowly. Jane's eyes widened and her smile broadened somehow, then fingers dragged her underwear down enough to slip beneath them and Maura threw her head back and gasped. Her nails sunk into Jane's shoulders, feeling each subtle movement as her hand flexed and a couple fingers rubbed light, barely-there circles over her clit. She twisted her hips to try and get more stimulation but couldn't get enough leverage and whimpered plaintively.

Jane's chuckle was dark and suggestive and made her sex flutter excitedly. "I've got you, don't worry." She slid her fingers lower, dragging them back and forth across the length of her sex, and slowly sunk one into her sex.

Maura sighed, canting her hips toward the digits, and rocked as much as she could to get Jane to move. The brunette gradually picked up a rhythm that drove Maura wild but kept her on the edge, steadfastly avoiding pressing against her clit even as she began moaning and clawed at her shoulders to drag her closer. "Please… _ah, please_ …just-"

Jane ducked against Maura's neck, sucking at her skin and shifting her hand so her palm slid against her clit with each purposeful thrust of her fingers. She curled her fingers and smiled when Maura jerked against her, crying out loudly, and began hitting that spot with nearly every thrust until Maura moaned loudly and her sex fluttered around her fingers as her hips shivered and jumped with each pulse. Jane slowly brought her down, pushing in and curling her fingers a couple times just to make her jump and pulse weakly around her fingers again, pulling small aftershocks out of Maura that left her limp-limbed and heavy lidded. She pulled her fingers out after long minutes spent just cupping her sex in her hand and thoughtlessly put them in her mouth, humming in delight at the flavor that burst on her tongue.

"Oh my god," Maura muttered, eyes widening comically as she reached out and dragged Jane in for a kiss. She moaned as the taste of her orgasm washed across her tongue, searching out the last of it in every crevasse of Jane's mouth until they were both panting again with need.

"Jesus, I need-"

"Can I?"

Maura's hands were at Jane's pants and she hastily unbuttoned her jeans with the jerky nod, ripping the zipper down as Jane pushed them down her hips. They awkwardly shimmied her jeans and underwear down past her knees, laughing almost hysterically when Jane nearly fell between the seats and the dash and her shoulder rammed into the steering column. She resettled straddling Maura's thigh, moaning lowly when she helpfully lifted it so the firm muscle pressed directly against her sex.

"Shit, that feels amazing," Jane murmured, working into a slowly rolling grind that had Maura dark eyed and wanting as her abdominal muscles flexed with each small movement and a stain was left on the silk of her stockings. Jane set her hands on either side of Maura's head for stability, breath washing hotly across her ear and whimpering when Maura lifted her leg a little more and set her hands on her hips to help her grind. Maura stared at her heaving breasts, barely thinking before ducking to take a nipple in her mouth and suckle gently, then less gently. Jane's hips rolled faster and she panted harshly, pressing a hand against the back of Maura's head to encourage her to nip and suck at her breast.

Her smooth motion stuttered and froze for a moment, and then nails dug into Maura's scalp as she jerkily began grinding again and moaned against her temple. Her orgasm slowly tapered off until she was sitting atop Maura's thigh, fingers still tangled in honey blonde hair and breast being affectionately kissed. Jane gently pulled Maura away from her breasts and leaned down to kiss her deeply, pecking her cheeks and nose before resting their foreheads together and shutting her eyes.

"I…that was great."

"Mmmm, I agree," Maura said lowly. Her fingers slowly danced across Jane's pelvis when her phone went off and Jane jerked back in surprise.

She looked at the caller ID and answered the phone with an annoyed expression on her face. "Tommy? This better be good." Her face reflected surprise, then chagrin. "Good, see you in a few. Yeah, bye."

She tossed the phone onto the dashboard and looked at Maura through a curtain of hair. "He's ten minutes out. We'd better…" She gestured at their mutual state of dishevelment and let Maura sit up, returning to her own seat as she pulled her underwear and jeans up and buttoned them.

Maura carded her fingers through her hair to return it to some semblance of order, brushing her hand over her shirt to remove a few wrinkles, and shifted her skirt back into place. Her gaze lingered longingly on the wet mark on her stockings before she covered it up and looked across her seat at Jane. Dark eyes were trained on her and a charming smile just about melted her from the inside when Jane reached across the space and tipped her chin up. Chapped lips brushed against hers too briefly, and then Jane was sitting firmly in her seat, hand tangled with Maura's, and they were talking about her bike and their respective jobs.

By the time Tommy showed up in a pickup truck, they were both breathing normally and Jane released her hand to help Tommy pull a big container of gasoline and a funnel out of the bed. They filled up Maura's car while she surreptitiously watched Jane through the side mirror. She bantered easily with her brother, scoffing at some remark he made and rolling her eyes. Her brown gaze slid over Maura's through the mirror and lingered a long moment, brimming over with emotions Maura couldn't name before they slid away again.

Once the container was empty, Tommy leaned against the door and offered his hand to shake. He openly gaped when Maura smiled and took it, sputtering when Jane shoved his shoulder and laughed at him.

"Go home, little brother. I'll be by soon."

"I, but I – aw, c'mon Janie."

" _Now_ , Tommy."

Jane eyed him dangerously until he backed off and waved at them both, throwing the container and funnel in the bed of the truck and spinning the vehicle around to disappear around the next bend in the road. Jane's fingers were curled around the edge of the door and Maura wanted to take them in hers, push them beneath her skirt again, but darkness had fallen while her car was filled and she didn't know how Jane would respond. She settled for opening her door and stepping out, leaning back against the door as Jane looked her up and down.

"Uhm, well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Jane."

A smirk curled around the edges of Jane's lips, fingers flexing against her thigh, and she rumbled, "Yeah, it was." Long fingers carded through Maura's hair and she found herself pressed back into her car as Jane kissed her long and slow, hips rolling teasingly against hers as her other hand dropped to her waist.

Maura broke away with a gasp and put her palm against Jane's sternum. "I don't…I don't normally do things like this," she said quietly, eyes averted shyly, and Jane paused.

A hand gently lifted her head so she looked up into dark eyes. "I know this is kind of backwards now," Jane said with a playful smile, "but would you be interested in going out with me sometime? I work in Boston and know a few good places to eat or get a drink or – just – see each other." Jane set her hands on Maura's waist as she studied her face and waited for her to answer.

Maura bit her lip and said without thought, "I would like that a lot."

"Really? Great!" Jane rooted through her pockets for her phone and pressed it into Maura's hands to put her number in, then sent a text and pocketed it again. "Something for you to check when you get back," she said with a flirtatious smile.

Maura smiled in return and set her hand on Jane's arm, leaning up to peck her cheek. "Thank you for everything, Jane."

"You're very welcome."

Maura went to climb into her car and Jane tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"I kind of need my jacket," Jane said with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh! Of course!" Maura shed the leather jacket and Jane slid it over her shoulders. She offered a final wave as she strode back to her bike and pulled her helmet over her head, rolling on the throttle as she peeled off down the road. Maura watched her taillight disappear around the bend in the road and followed her in her car, heading toward the highway once she was near Boston.

When she got home later that night, she left her shoes and bag by the door as she searched for her phone charger. Once it turned on, she opened her messages to look at the unfamiliar, unread texts she had been sent.

 _6.47 – Hey, it's Jane. Maybe we can go out for drinks and dance a bit? I know this great club downtown. Let me know when you're free._

 _8.13 – Just made it back to my place. Thank you so much for helping me this afternoon. That sounds wonderful, I'm free this weekend, actually. What's the dress code?_

 _8.14 – Great!_ _Uhm, I dunno, kinda dressy?_ _Like, more than jeans, but not super classy?_

 _8.16 - …that was unhelpful, Jane._

 _8.16 – I'm sorry, we can't all be fashionistas! Just wear something like you did today, but less work-y and more play-y._

 _8.17 – Those aren't real words, Jane._

 _8.21 – Maura! You know what I mean!_

 _8.22 – I do, I just wanted to tease._

 _8.22 – Like you did earlier? That was fun ;)_

 _8.23 – Hmmm, it was. Maybe we could engage in similar activities when we see each other again._

 _8.26 - I like the sound of that. Oops, gotta go, Tommy's giving me the stink eye. He says I'm 'neglecting him.' Night, Maura._

 _8.27 – Go be with your brother, Jane. Sleep well._

Maura smiled as she set her phone down and went about unpacking her bag. She decided against working on any of the paperwork sitting on her desk for the evening in favor of having a glass of wine and bathing. By the time she had settled in bed, she was clean and relaxed and nearly asleep when her phone chimed. Her brow wrinkled as she took it and squinted at the glare in the near darkness. One new message: Jane (No subject).

 _10.43 – I know it's late, but I thought this might make for good incentive for us to maybe meet up earlier than planned? Sweet dreams._

The attached image made Maura's mouth run dry and she nearly choked on her tongue. The picture Jane had taken of herself lounging in bed, wearing nothing but her unzipped leather jacket and a mischievous, suggestive grin, her free hand coquettishly covering her sex, made Maura whimper and a wicked idea take root in her head.

"Two can play at this game."

* * *

I hope it was everything you wanted, CReynhout! See you in about a week and a half!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, how do you guys feel about a Daemon AU for this fandom? I've been dying to write one but can't decide whether it should be for R &I or Supergirl, so let me know, yeah? Also, I have a poll up on my profile about a steampunk/clockwork story, go vote so I can do more writing!**

So, no Hoyt background here. Jane is definitely okay with restraints and, let's say, more adventurous than canon. Okay, so going off script a smidge here. Take these incarnations of our lovely Rizzoli and Isles with a pinch of salt and a healthy dose of smut, since there be little plot past this point *scratches scalp*

I guess **I'm taking prompts for this now** , so hit me up in a review, guys! Or PM me if you're feeling shy *bats eyelashes coyly* no shame here, none at all; although I do reserve the right to turn down anything if I think it's too…squicky.

* * *

Maura's head jerked up when she heard her phone go off but she let the sound fade to silence as she was elbows deep in a cadaver. She finished making a cut and weighed his heart, then set it aside as she spoke to the students gathered around her. "So, we have a male, approximately forty six years of age. From looking at the state of his organs, what can we-"

Her phone went off again, ringing insistently, and she grudgingly pulled away from the corpse. "Mister Tillman, you may take over." She nodded at her TA and addressed the other students. "I will be back shortly, and I want to hear your thoughts on the cause of death."

She threw her gloves into the trash and washed her hands, then dug through the pocket of her jacket that was slung over the back of her chair for the phone. She smiled crookedly when she saw the couple missed calls from Jane and dialed her back.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles," Maura retorted playfully. She melted when she heard Jane laugh huskily on the other end of the line and turned away a little more from the students gathered around the body on the autopsy table. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't I just want to call you?"

The playful tone in Jane's tone belied the faint stutter in her words and Maura chewed on her lip. "Of course, but maybe…you had plans in mind?" Her voice dropped slightly and the humming chatter from her students faded into the background. On the other end of the line, she heard Jane's breathing go heavy and fast, and she felt excitement surge through her. "Jane?"

"Drinks," Jane responded in a strangled voice. "With me?"

"You have the night free?"

"As of right now, yeah."

"Then I would be happy to. Where to?"

"You pick. We went to the Dirty Robber last time, take me somewhere you like to go."

Maura could picture Jane twisting a curl of hair around her finger as she shyly made the request and smiled to herself as a thought came to her. "Alright. Meet me at Verge at…say, seven thirty?"

"That club downtown?"

"Yes, you know it?"

"Of it," Jane said.

Maura grinned and curled a hand around her elbow as she cradled her cell against her ear. "Wear something light, it gets _hot_ in there." Electricity buzzed beneath her skin as she heard Jane exhale shakily and agree, then disconnect. Maura set her phone down and allowed herself one more coy smile before clearing her throat and turning to her students. "Alright, so what can you tell me about this gentleman's death?"

* * *

Maura stood in line to enter Verge when she heard her phone ring in her purse. She fished it out and smiled broadly when she saw Jane's name as she answered. "Jane."

"Maura."

Maura's smile immediately dropped when she heard the regret in her voice. "You aren't coming."

"I'm sorry! I wish I could, but we caught a case and-"

"It's fine, Jane, I understand." Understood, but didn't like. Maura frowned as she handed her ID to the bouncer and passed into the club. She stepped out of line to check her coat and to continue her conversation without the thumping music interrupting her call. "You have a job to do. One that, unfortunately, calls you away from more pleasant activities, unfortunately."

"I still feel like an ass. I'm working with my team as fast as I can-"

"Don't hurry on my account, Jane. Do a thorough job so you can get the bad guy." Jane grunted on the other end of the line and Maura's lips twisted into a faint smile despite her disappointment. "We'll reschedule, okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I wanted to see you," Jane admitted in a small voice.

"I wish I could see you, too, Jane. Call me when you go home, okay?"

"Alright. I really…I am sorry, Maura."

"Go get your man, Detective."

Maura hung up and waffled for a moment, caught between a desire to go home and curl up in bed now that Jane wouldn't be joining her and wanting to enjoy herself despite the lack of company. She decided to stay for a while and handed her coat off to the woman behind the counter, then walked into the club. The large dance floor was packed with bodies gyrating and moving with abandon beneath the black lights and colorful beams that crossed the sultry air. Around it, tables lined three walls, partitioned for intimacy and lit enough to offer visibility without becoming stark. Stairs on either side of a long bar led to a catwalk and VIP area that was less crowded, and Maura made a bee-line for them. She flashed a smile at the bouncer standing before the steps and he nodded, stepping aside to let her pass. She ordered a drink at the smaller bar and leaned against the railing, staring down into the mass of bodies as she slowly sipped the glass of vodka and cranberry.

She ventured back downstairs when the song changed to something that was less noise and more rhythm, exchanging her empty glass for a fresh one and merging seamlessly into the press of bodies. She smiled prettily as a man approached her and let him take her hand to pull her closer, subtly directing his wandering hands to stay above her hips as they danced together. Her drink disappeared from her hands after a while and she wound her hands around his neck, pressing closer as the music pulsed through her. When the song changed, she offered a departing smile and slipped further into the crowd to dance by herself again.

She startled when hands appeared on her hips and twisted to find piercing blue eyes staring down at her with lust darkening the edges. The woman grinned predatorily and leaned down. "Care to dance?" Her lips just teased the edge of Maura's ear and she curled her fingers around her forearm, noting subconsciously that they were wiry but not as muscled as Jane's. She nodded and pressed closer, one hand twisting into the woman's hair as the other slipped around her waist. They danced through several songs, pressing closer and closer until Maura realized lips were trailing along her jaw and she jerked back. The woman tried to pull her back and Maura skillfully twisted out of her grasp, suddenly too warm in the stifling press of bodies.

She ended up at the long bar, sitting on the end where some gentleman had offered his seat. He smiled and lifted his glass, then wrapped an arm around a woman standing next to him and moved away, leaving her to nurse her glass of water as her eyes roved across the dance floor.

She felt eyes on her and followed the sensation to the entrance, breath halting in her chest when familiar brown eyes locked with hers. Jane stood in the door with a hand carding through her hair and a feral glint in her eyes, and as she began to wind sinuously around the clusters of people that dotted the edge of the dance floor, Maura uncrossed and recrossed her legs. Jane's pace picked up, hips swaying hypnotically in black jeans and her tightly fitted shirt pulling taut across her shoulders and chest. She stepped into Maura's personal space and lifted a hand to the bartender, then casually reached past Maura a moment later for her drink. Her hair brushed across Maura's collarbone, fingers dusting over her shoulder as she pulled back and took a long pull from the bottle in her hand.

"Jane? You're here? I thought you were working?"

"We caught a break," Jane said after she swallowed. Her eyes slowly wandered across Maura's dress, short and strappy and just this side of formal; showing enough thigh through the short slit to make lesser beings tremble while the cut across her chest was deceivingly demure. Jane pressed her free hand to Maura's side and slid around her waist, gaze widening when smooth skin met her fingertips. "You started without me."

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Not yet." Maura flushed at the innuendo and Jane seemed surprised by her own words, but then she grinned and downed the rest of her bottle before offering her hand to Maura. "Dance with me."

Jane led her into the crowd and turned to face her, drawing Maura close as the song merged seamlessly into a driving rhythm. Maura trembled as calloused fingers roved brazenly across her bare back, settling briefly at the small of her back. She arched as they pressed into the dimples there and then Jane's palms covered her ass completely, pulling her closer until they shared breath and noses brushed with each movement. Maura wound her fingers through Jane's hair and pulled her head down to kiss her, drawing out the moment with playful nips and tugs. She bit gently on Jane's lower lip until she felt the brunette gasp against her lips and retreated with a coy smile, shifting to drive her thigh between Jane's legs. Brown eyes hazed as Jane pitched forward, burying her face in Maura's hair, and her hands tightened on her ass.

Maura tipped her head to lick and nip at the salty skin available to her. She groaned when fingers kneaded her ass and forced herself away, taking Jane's hand to pull her off the dance floor. She wordlessly picked up her coat and, after Jane got hers, they left the club. Maura walked to her car and got in, barely waiting for Jane to shut the door before pulling out of the lot and driving down the snow covered roads with as much haste as she could safely justify. Jane's hand restlessly kneaded her thigh as they drove to her house, arousal buzzing beneath her skin when she pulled into the garage and Jane leaned across the console to press their lips together. When they disconnected, Jane was smiling wildly and fumbling her seat belt before scrambling out of the car and pulling Maura up.

They stumbled into the kitchen, hands and lips wandering all the while, and paused when Jane pinned Maura against the counter. Maura pulled Jane closer by her belt loops as she kissed her, whining when Jane sucked her tongue into her mouth for a long moment. She tugged at the hem of her shirt and threw it away once she managed to rip it over her head. Her hands planted themselves on Jane's ribs, feeling her rapid breaths and the shifting of muscle when she nipped harshly at her lip.

Jane rumbled out a moan when Maura broke away long enough to focus on pulling her bra off her shoulders, shrugging the straps off her arms before kneeling in front of Maura with possessive hands skimming down her body. Her hands disappeared beneath the hem of her dress and ragged the material up her thighs until her lacy thong was visible. "Jesus, that's so damn hot." Jane pressed her nose against the soaked scrap of fabric and Maura gasped, fingers tangling through wild curls and holding her in place. Jane nibbled at the material and her hand dragged one side of her underwear down far enough for her to lick a wet strip across her shaved mons.

"Jay…Jane, bedroom."

"Don't want to wait."

Jane's warm breath washed across her skin and Maura trembled, barely managing to get a firm hold on her hair and pull her head back.

"I don't want to fall over, and this will be much more comfortable for us on a horizontal surface." To accentuate her point, her knees wobbled suddenly and Jane tightened her grip, standing and lifting Maura into her arms to walk them up the stairs. Maura contented herself with the feeling of Jane's nipple pressing against her arm and casually brushed her hand across the other, biting her lip when her gait stuttered and her fingers left crescent marks on her skin.

"Careful Maur. It'd be a shame if I decided to fuck you on the stairs instead of waiting for your comfy bed after you made such a nice case for it."

Maura only grinned toothily and then they were in her bedroom and she was gasping again when Jane lightly dropped her at the foot of her bed and dragged her dress up over her head. She crawled up toward the center of it with Jane fast on her heels, barely managing to reach her pillows before she was pinned beneath Jane's weight.

"Where were we?" Jane kissed Maura hard, one hand holding herself above her while the other yanked Maura's underwear the rest of the way down her thighs and cupped her sex hotly.

Maura moaned and rolled her hips, nipping Jane's lip when a long finger slipped between her lips and dipped briefly into her. "Don't…tease."

"What do you call this entire night? That dancing at the club wasn't exactly pure." Jane smiled down at Maura as her finger curled up into her again, slowly moving down her body to suck a dark bruise into the side of her stomach. Her hand continued driving lazily into her sex as she dotted more bruises into her freckled skin and Maura moaned up at the ceiling.

She carded her fingers through Jane's hair, holding her in place as she licked and sucked at her hipbone, sliding one leg up over her shoulder and opening herself further to Jane's thrusting finger. "Another."

"Hmm?" Jane looked up at her with deceivingly innocent eyes as her thumb pressed against her clit and made rough circles, detaching her mouth from her skin to smile up at her. "Did you say something?"

"If you don't give me another finger, Jane Rizzoli, I will be forced to take drastic measures," Maura growled, pulling insistently at her hair when Jane only smiled wider and slowed the pace of her finger.

"You know, that sounded an awful lot like an order. You know how well I take those…" She pulled her hand away and Maura cried out in outrage, shifting her hips restlessly as Jane effortlessly pinned her in place.

"If you're that set on doing the job yourself, I suppose I'll have to 'take drastic measures,' myself." With a flash of dark eyes, Jane's welcome weight disappeared from on top of Maura and she rifled through a drawer in her dresser. Maura whined, one hand dropping to her sex as she roughly circled her clit and avidly watched the shifting muscles of Jane's back, the lovely expanse of skin from the low rise of her jeans to the wild fall of hair over her shoulders.

Jane turned around with several colorful scarves in hand and her eyes flashed dangerously when she realized Maura was playing with herself. She crossed to the bed in several long strides and pulled Maura's hand away from her wet cunt, expertly tying a knot around her wrist and securing it to the headboard and catching her other as it began travelling down her body. "Since you don't seem to be able to listen, I suppose this will have to do." Making eye contact, Jane let the lustful haze drop from her gaze briefly. "Color?"

"Very green, Jay."

Jane smiled and her eyes flashed darkly. "Good, because I'm not going to stop until you've come all over my tongue." Maura whined and weakly twisted in her bonds, catching the silky ties in her hands and holding tightly.

Jane dragged her nails lightly down her body, watching faint red lines appear in their wake as she kneeled between Maura's legs. "God, I love how wet you get for me." Her voice, gravelly with want, seemed to spur Maura on, as she moaned and spread her legs further. Jane nipped up one side of her thigh and down the other, pausing briefly to suck vivid bruises into her skin as she kneaded Maura's hips and pinned her in place.

"How about this," she said conversationally as she tied her hair back into a lazy ponytail. "I fuck you senseless and, when you think you're done, you give me one more."

Maura whined lowly and twisted her hips, trying fruitlessly to get Jane to lay her lips on her sex. "Please, please, pleasepleaseplease…"

"C'mon, use your words, Maura. You're good at that, usually."

The smirk Jane shot up at her made Maura shudder and she roused every wrung out cell in her brain to stutter, "Put your mouth on me and make me orgasm, Jane."

"I'll take it, although we still need to work on your dirty talk." Jane set her tongue against Maura's cunt and set a furious pace, driving her toward a fast, hard orgasm that left her breathless and tingling. Her hands gripped the silken ties tightly as she gasped up at the ceiling, legs twitching with aftershocks as Jane lightly licked the length of her sex.

"Still good?"

Maura hummed something that vaguely resembled an affirmation and Jane set to her task again, steadily working Maura up once more. Her fingers splayed across Maura's lower abdomen to hold her still as she circled her tongue around her clit and two fingers dragged through her arousal. They were sheathed in her sex in the next heartbeat and Maura arched against the pleasant stretch, muscles fluttering madly as they greedily tried to draw her digits further in. Jane hummed against her clit and Maura cried out. Her heels squeezed Jane's sides, legs shivered and jumped with each thrust of her fingers, and her head thrashed against the pillow as she moaned long and low.

"Jane, Jay…please, Jay, just…" Her words tumbled off into nonsensical babbling when Jane curled her fingers against the soft, spongy skin inside her and her muscles fluttered wildly. She panted for air she couldn't seem to get enough of as the familiar tightening started in her abdomen. Her breath stuttered when Jane sucked strongly at her clit and _pressed_ against the swollen spot inside her. She moaned loudly as she gushed and Jane growled, pressing her mouth against her sex to catch as much as she could as she removed her fingers and harshly circled her clit.

Maura barely started to ride out the aftershocks before Jane was lapping insistently at her cunt again and taking her hips to keep her still as she jumped. "I don't – I think-"

"Give it to me; that's not all you can do, Maur, I know it isn't." Jane slipped two fingers back inside her and curled them against her swollen front wall. "There's still more; it's _mine_."

The words, growled against the jut of her hip, made Maura clench and bear down as much as she could. Jane kissed beside her navel and slowly ascended her body as she continued to slowly, pointedly curl her fingers on each press into Maura's sex, sliding a third finger in on the next press. She took a nipple in her mouth and suckled, teeth and tongue fluttering at the edge of the sensitive peak as Maura gasped and rolled her hips with each motion.

"I – oh, God – full, Jay, so, _sosososo-_ "

Jane's teeth tugged at her nipple sharply, bringing Maura's back into a beautiful arch as she followed the stinging pressure until it slipped out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Are you going to come?" Maura's garbled assertion made Jane grin and she lifted a little more so she could feel Maura's panting breaths against her lips.

"Good."

She curled her fingers once more and fluttered them against her swollen spot as Maura jumped and cried out loudly again, legs wrapping tightly around Jane's waist as her hips bore down and her muscles trapped Jane's fingers. She whimpered with each pulsing contraction that pushed more fluid out of her cunt, fingers clenching around silk and neck straining as her head pressed into the pillow.

Jane slowly let her come down from her orgasm and pulled her soaked fingers out of her to cup her palm gently over her sex. "You did so good," she praised quietly. She felt Maura's lips lift beneath her cheek and pulled back enough to watch the haze gradually lift from hazel eyes. "There you are, pretty girl." Maura giggled and nosed against Jane's jaw, coaxing her into a slow give and take kiss that left them both breathless.

"Think you can give me one more? Just one, last one, then I can hold you all night?" Maura thought about it for a second before offering a small nod and canting her hips into Jane's hand. Jane slowly circled her clit with barely present pressure, waiting for Maura's brow to wrinkle and for her hips to actively begin pressing into her fingers before pressing more firmly. She stayed up with Maura, breathing against her lips and moving occasionally to dust kisses across her cheeks, temples, eyelids, pulling back to watch the expressions flit across her face as her eyes darkened and slipped shut finally.

Her legs tightened around her waist and her breath faltered as her orgasm crept closer; Jane firmly pressed circles into her clit to push her over and covered her mouth in a kiss as she cried out. Weak pulses pushed a little fluid out as Maura moaned quietly, straining against her bonds with the intensity of her last orgasm before she relaxed bonelessly back into the sheets. Her legs dropped from Jane's waist as faint flutters in her sex coaxed her through the end of her orgasm, and Jane's welcome weight disappeared briefly as she untied Maura's wrists.

Once free, Maura immediately curled into her side, nudging her nose up beneath her jaw where the leather lavender cotton smell was strongest and exhaled tiredly when Jane pulled her closer yet. Strong fingers kneaded the sore muscles in her shoulders and chapped lips pressed kisses into her hair, whispering soothing, proud words into the disheveled strands.

"You were so good, so, _so_ good for me. Thank you for giving that to me, Maur." Jane took one hand and kissed the faint red marks on her wrist, then did the same with the other before gently coaxing her to lay almost completely on top of her and get out of the wet spot near the middle of the bed. They laid chest to chest, Jane's hands settled at her waist and shoulders as Maura buried hers beneath Jane's back, and Maura eventually lifted her head to rest her chin on Jane's chest.

"That was intense," she husked quietly.

"Good, though?"

Jane searched Maura's eyes as she asked and Maura smiled and nodded. "Very good." She bit her lip and made circles on Jane's sides with her thumbs. "Did you want…"

"I'm good tonight, babe. I expect morning sex, though."

"I can do that."

Maura's words were broken by a massive yawn and Jane chuckled. She rolled them to the side with Maura's head nestled against her chest and pulled the covers up from where they had been kicked to the foot of the bed. "Goodnight, Maur."

"Mmmm, night…night, Jay."

* * *

Guys, I did so much research for this. I seriously forgot how much I enjoy the bondage aspect of sex that comes with an adventurous partner and how much of a turn-on it can be when done right…I need a fan…or a helping hand or three…

Don't forget, guys, for any kind of kink play, always be safe, sane, and ask consent! Discussion about limits and willingness to explore is everything! Also, aftercare is super important! Have fun though, and enjoy yourselves!

This has been a bondage and aftercare PSA from your friendly neighborhood useless lesbian.


	3. Chapter 3

For kik4464, who reminded me about this lovely, smutty venture. Thank you so much, my friend!

This is a joint prompt from Guest, and KSHAY89. KSHAY89, it isn't _exactly_ what you asked for, but I think it's pretty damn close.

Hit me up with prompts for this, guys!

Read on!

* * *

 _Jane and Maura were holding hands over the kitchen island, not an unusual occurrence when alone, and Maura was saying something Jane couldn't quite comprehend, but she was nodding along with a vague smile on her lips. Maura leaned further over the countertop, hand dragging up her forearm to her elbow, and showcasing her cleavage beautifully. Jane shuddered as something scratched down her abdomen, but quickly forgot about it as Maura spoke again. The words, once more, were vague and indistinguishable amidst the pleasant lassitude that seemed to weigh on Jane, but it didn't matter as her smile grew and she shifted on her feet._

 _Heat was drifting down her hips, pausing briefly on a hidden birthmark at the crease where hip met thigh, and she shifted again as arousal vaguely registered in her mind. Her next thoughts floated away on a dopamine fueled haze as the warmth focused on her sex; Maura had stopped speaking but didn't seem to be aware of the constant shifting Jane was doing, content to stare at her with an adoring smile that showed off her dimple. Jane turned her hand over and clenched at Maura's wrist, abdomen contracting powerfully as a surge of arousal left her weak kneed and flushed. Another pulse found her legs slipping completely out from under her, and she stared up at the ceiling of the kitchen as she fell, and fell, and fe-_

"-uck!" Jane's back bowed sharply as she slammed into wakefulness, chest heaving and toes curling hard beneath the covers pushed to the end of the bed. She gasped again when a wet tongue licked a broad stripe up her sex, spots flickering in front of her eyes when she finally took another breath. Her fingers buried themselves in tousled flaxen hair and pulled insistently, anchoring her to the ground as another teasing flick of a tongue left her bereft of oxygen once again. "Maur! – Oh god, fuck, wha-"

"I believe you asked for morning sex?" Maura murmured from between her legs. Her nails sunk into Jane's hips when she lifted them needily, nose nuzzling against the wet skin above her clit. "I always keep my promises, Jane."

"I, I don't – _Maur_." Jane moaned toward the ceiling as Maura set her mouth on her again, heart beating a frantic tattoo beneath her ribs as she clenched around nothing. Maura hummed against her cunt, lips sealed around her clit to dramatic effect. She suckled once, twice, and Jane cried out hoarsely into the dim light filtering into their bedroom. She dropped back onto the bed in an ungainly mess of limbs and hair, panting quietly as Maura dropped kisses up the length of her body before flopping down beside her. Jane tipped her head to the side as Maura pecked her jaw and smiled, sated and floating. "Well, good morning _me_."

"Good morning, love." Maura leaned in again to plant a kiss on her lips, messy and slow and deep and tasting of herself. Jane tangled her fingers in her hair to draw her closer and licked into her mouth until she had to breathe again.

"Feel free to wake me like that any time you want," Jane murmured.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, 's better than coffee."

Maura laughed lightly and swung herself up, planting her hands on the edge of the mattress before standing and stretching. Jane watched unabashed as subtle musculature played beneath her skin when she rolled her shoulders and Maura threw a knowing look over her shoulder. "It is seven, Jane. If we shower together, we'll be on time for work." She took a few hypnotizing steps toward the ensuite and paused with one hand on her dresser. "Hurry up, Detective, unless you don't want me _wet_ and willing." Jane scrambled out of bed, hot on Maura's heels and suddenly very awake, and the bathroom door slammed shut with a burst of laughter.

* * *

"Maur? Hey, where are you?" Jane walked into the autopsy suite and glanced around the empty room. All the bodies were in the cooler, the lights were low, and no forensic scientists were in sight, so she called out again. "Maura?"

"In my office, Jane."

Jane grinned as she crossed the suite and leaned against the jamb. Maura sat behind her desk, staring at something on her laptop; her heels were discarded beneath her desk and her jacket draped over the couch against the wall, hair slightly disheveled from fingers carding through the strands. "You know it's after hours, right? Everyone's gone down here, I even passed the janitor on his way out," Jane lightly ribbed Maura and chuckled.

Maura's eyes flicked up to her, an inscrutable expression crossing her face too quickly for Jane to decipher it. "Shut the door, Detective."

Jane's spine stiffened at the title and she took a closer look at Maura. Hazel eyes met hers aloofly as Maura sat up straighter in her chair. Her grey blouse was open one more button than usual, which Jane had initially passed off as her simply getting ready to leave and getting more comfortable. Jane realized with a hard swallow that Maura had purposefully unbuttoned the blouse so she could have a titillating view of the edge of her lacy bra, framed beautifully by the simple, long necklace Jane had attached around her neck that same morning. The green gem hung teasingly between her breasts and drew Jane's eye inexorably to the pale, freckled curves.

"Eyes up, Detective. Are you going to shut the door or not?"

Jane's eyes snapped up to Maura's and read the question in them; was it okay, was she comfortable, did she understand what Maura was asking? "Here?"

One of Maura's eyebrows travelled up her forehead. "Waiting until we get home defeats the purpose of me asking you to shut this one, so yes, _here._ "

Jane wet her dry lips and trembled when Maura mirrored the action. Her hand hovered over the knob before she shut it decisively and locked it for good measure, then let her shoulders drop as she pressed her palms flat against her thighs and waited.

"Come here."

Jane stepped up to the desk and Maura stood on the other side. She reached across to slip her index finger beneath Jane's collar, dragging her nail across her skin before pushing her jacket off her shoulders to the floor. "Jacket and shirt on the coat tree, Detective." Jane bent to pick up her jacket and walked to the coat rack by the door. She hung it up and began unbuttoning her shirt, pausing when she heard a sound behind her.

"Slowly, if you please."

Jane hid a smile as she let her shirt drape open and slowly shrugged it off; her eyes wandered across the suite visible through the windows lining Maura's office and she felt her stomach clench in a combination of arousal and anxiety at her body being on such display. She was pulled back into the moment when fingers suddenly pressed between her shoulder blades and scratched down her spine, arching into the contact and groaning as Maura slipped a hand around her torso to cover her stomach. Warm silk pressed against her back as teeth nipped at her shoulder and she automatically widened her stance just before Maura slid a thigh between her legs.

"Such a good, well behaved girl, aren't you, Detective? I think that deserves a reward."

Jane's abdominal muscles clenched when Maura rocked up into her slightly and pulled her down with a hand on her hip. She whined when Maura's warmth disappeared and yelped when her open palm struck her ass. "Now, don't go getting greedy, Detective. All in good time. Take your bra off." Jane unhooked her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders, holding the cups against her chest protectively. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I…the shades aren't drawn."

"You said yourself everyone has left." Maura dragged her hand down Jane's arm and pulled on the strap caught around her elbow. "The forensic scientists have all left for the day, you passed the janitor heading out on your way down." When Jane didn't release her bra, Maura's touch became reassuring instead of commanding. "Jay? Color?"

Jane turned her head just enough to meet Maura's eyes and she smiled faintly. "I…green."

"Are you sure? We can wait until we're home; I don't want your comfort-"

"I'm fine, I promise." Jane pointedly let her bra drop and draped it over the coat tree. She hid her trembling hands by pressing the palms as hard as she could against her thighs and smirked. "Besides, I thought the point of this was to get me out of my comfort zone."

"There are other ways to explore that without sacrificing-"

"Hey, c'mon. It's alright; if nothing else, I'll never be able to look at this room the same. It's like you said, everyone's gone." Jane gestured through the window at the barren suite and Maura searched her face for a long moment.

"As you say, Detective."

Jane's smirk widened as she turned her head back to the windows. Maura molded herself against her back and, in the next breath, had slid one hand beneath her pants and was cupping her cunt possessively. "Well, I suppose that's one way to find out how eager you are," Maura murmured against her shoulder. She teasingly dragged the tips of her fingers across the damp patch on Jane's underwear as her other hand played with her breasts. "It's just a shame that all of our toys are at home. What I wouldn't give to put the clamps on your pretty nipples. They're so extraordinarily sensitive; I think I could make you orgasm just by playing with them."

Maura focused her attention on Jane's pebbled nipples, tugging and pinching harder until Jane cried out and arched her back. She sunk back into her chest on weak legs as Maura's hand slid down her abdomen and unbuttoned her pants. They caught part way down her thighs, leaving her trapped as Maura simply pushed her hand beneath her boy shorts and sunk a finger into her sex. The awkward angle didn't lend itself to penetration, but simply knowing she was fully visible in the window with Maura's hand beneath her underwear and her tits hanging out for anyone to see left Jane breathless and flushing prettily from her chest to the tips of her ears.

Maura gave a few teasing thrusts before she removed her hand from Jane's underwear and dragged her wet fingers up her abdomen. Her breath washed hotly across Jane's ear when she dragged in a ragged breath and dug her fingers into her side. "How does this feel, Detective? You're so _wet_ for me, and standing here in front of my window…what if it was the middle of the workday and someone walked in? They would see you, bare and needy…" Maura pulled away from Jane and splayed her hand across her back, coaxing her to bend over until she had to plant her hands on the back of the couch so she didn't fall over.

Maura molded herself against her hips, palms skimming down her back until she grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed possessively. "And you would be just like this, wouldn't you? Wanton and wanting and _mine_." Her nails left red marks down Jane's backside, making her arch into the fiery sensation.

One of Maura's hands slid between her thighs to play through her arousal while her other continued to knead her ass. She kicked Jane's feet wider apart, humming in approval as her pants stretched around her ankles and the adjustment put her ass on display. "I like you like this," she said conversationally, watching the muscles flex in Jane's shoulders and upper back as she arched when two fingers slid home. "Compliant and loose for me, so unlike your usual demeanor."

She experimentally twisted her fingers and was rewarded with a whimper and clenching muscles around her digits. She leaned in to pepper kisses across Jane's back, leaving darkening bruises down the hollow of her spine. As she slowly thrust into Jane's clenching sex, she leaned back up and nipped at her shoulder. "One of these days, I'm going to put you on our bed and _fuck_ you until you pass out. I want to make you scream for me," she said throatily. Jane moaned and pressed back into her fingers, arousal spilling around Maura's fingers.

"I want to tie you down, put a blindfold over those gorgeous eyes, and draw _everything_ from you, until you beg me to stop. I want your nipples red and bruised, your muscles aching, your throat raw and for you to walk like…who is it? Oh, yes, John Wayne." Maura made a wanting noise, overlaid with the wet sound of Jane's arousal as a third finger joined her other two. "I wish we were home; I would get out your phallus, the one with the ridges you so enjoy, and let you ride me."

Jane whimpered as Maura's free hand ghosted down over her hip and pressed against her clit insistently. She pressed her forehead against the back of the couch and pushed into every thrust of Maura's fingers. "And after you orgasmed," Maura said breathily, "I would put you on your hands and knees. Would you like that?"

"I – I, oh fuck, oh god-"

Jane's words disappeared into disjointed babbling as Maura's thumb nestled in the crack of her ass, igniting nerves she never knew existed. Maura's steady gait stuttered for a moment, and then Jane shuddered as she felt a smirk paint itself against her back. "Answer me, Detective." Her voice was steel, her fingers a command as they curled and stretched deliciously. "Would you like for me to completely _take_ you? Make you mine in every way?" Her thumb pressed down again, deliberately, and a confusing mixture of arousal and embarrassment made Jane's face heat up. She nodded, whining when Maura removed her hand from her clit. Her finger pinched her nipple hard. "Use your words, Detective. You know how this goes."

"Jesus, Mau – ah, fuck – yes, yes, please, yes, I want – oh shit – _there, right there_ – yours, I'm _yours!_ " Jane moaned loudly when Maura replaced her finger on her clit, rubbing tight, hard circles until she was jerking arrhythmically and the smell of sex was heavy on the air.

Maura knelt, cleaning the remnants of her orgasm from her thighs and kneading her hips soothingly as her breath came back to her. She kissed the dimples just above the curve of her ass and pulled her underwear and pants up her legs, lingering at the hard line of her abdomen when she had buttoned her pants. "Jane?"

"Mhmm…"

"Did I temporarily disable your ability to speak coherently?"

Amusement laced every word and Jane laughed hoarsely. She stood slowly and leaned back into Maura until her legs felt more stable, then walked the couple steps to the coat tree for her discarded bra and top. "The phrase is 'did you break me?' and yes, you did. Thoroughly, I might add." Jane threw a smirk over her shoulder as she pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulders, and then yelped when Maura snapped the strap at the back. She pulled her shirt across her shoulders and let Maura button it up, fingertips meandering aimlessly across skin with each one.

Jane held her hand against her chest after the last button was pushed through the eyehole and tipped her head up with her other hand, curling finger behind her ear as she leaned in to buss a languid kiss on her lips. "Home?"

"Of course. I believe I promised you a few things, after all."

* * *

I don't honestly think I'm capable of writing, hard, angry, through the entire scene sex. I swear to god, it's like these two bring out my buried optimistic romantic and just make me puke up fluff everywhere, even if I just want them to rail each other. Sigh.

Now, just think about every time Maura calls Jane 'Detective' and think about this chapter….yep. _That_ is a thought I enjoy.

Guest – But I'd love to see an assertive Maura and a submissive, babbling Jane. It would be cool if maybe they did it at the station where Jane works, and with Jane vulnerable. Just my kinky suggestion.

KSHAY89 – I'd love to see some more dominant Maura.


	4. Chapter 4

Butt stuff ahead! It's totally safe to read through the third scene, but it butt stuff offends/squicks/whatever, then don't read past the third line break. Otherwise, have fun!

Keep prompting me, guys! I have one or two other additions in the wings, but remember this story is completely reviewer dependent!

So, I'm totally procrastinating on the Mass Effect story I'm supposed to be writing…but I figured y'all would appreciate a chapter from your friendly neighborhood useless lesbian ;) If you didn't get the notification, there's also another R&I story I posted along with this one. Go read it!

* * *

"Hey, babe?" Maura hummed noncommittally as Jane bent over the console set on the entertainment stand in the living room. "Maur?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me the other end of the HDMI cable?"

"Of course."

Maura let her eyes wander lackadaisically over the jeans that framed Jane's backside so well, comfortably worn in and stained with paint and grease. Her appreciative gaze lingered on the dimples that winked at her every time Jane leaned further over the console she was trying to set up. She picked up the end of the HDMI cable Jane needed and set it in her palm, then stood behind her and watched as she plugged it into the port. Before Jane could stand back up, Maura palmed her hips and slipped a couple fingers beneath the edge of her jeans, just letting her fingertips graze her hips. "Why is this suddenly so important, anyway?"

Jane let out a shaky breath and swallowed audibly. "Because I finally got Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice for the PS4 and I want to play it on your sixty inch HDTV that's hooked up to a kickass surround sound system?"

Maura hummed again as Jane slowly straightened and let a hand meander around her waist, playing around her navel as her other slipped further beneath her jeans and palmed her ass possessively. "As thrilling as exploring the mindset of a mentally disturbed Pict during the late 900s would be, I can think of something else I would rather do right now."

She squeezed Jane's ass pointedly and smiled against her shoulder as Jane's abdomen fluttered against her palm. "I'm not hearing a no…"

"I – I, uhm. Forty two?"

Maura chuckled, low and filthy and coy, and nipped at the corded muscle of her neck. "Yes or no, Jay?"

"What…exactly would I be agreeing to?" Jane leaned into Maura and, as odd as the dichotomy of Jane's tall frame against Maura's more petite, curvy one was, let herself relax completely.

"Nothing that we haven't done before, darling. Nothing that you haven't enjoyed before. But…maybe we could work up to something new?" Maura held her breath until Jane nodded and pulled far enough away to pull her away from the abandoned console.

Hand still nestled firmly beneath her jeans, Maura led them up to her bedroom and only removed her palm from its comfortable spot to shut the door to her bedroom and waited for Jane to meet her eyes before turning the lock with a resounding sound. She swayed toward Jane, trailing her fingers over her collarbone on her way to the bed. "We won't get far with clothes still in the way," she suggested quietly.

Jane seemed spurred into action at her words and fairly leapt across the room to begin eagerly peeling Maura out of her dress of the day. She pouted when Maura eyed the crumpled material on the floor and grudgingly laid it nicely over a chair, eyes sweeping enthusiastically over the silky bra and barely-there underwear that hugged Maura's hips.

Maura crooked a finger at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, drawing Jane into a kiss when she knelt between her legs, taking the opportunity to pull the hair tie from Jane's hair and sinking her fingers into the riotous curls that fell around Jane's head with the scent of lavender chasing them. "Mmm, I like you like this," she murmured against Jane's lips.

"Hm?"

"On your knees for me, pliant and soft and willing. Maybe we can explore that at a later point?" Before Jane could do more than lift her eyebrow, Maura was cupping her cheeks and kissing her hard again, nails dragging down her defined jaw line and settling on the fabric of her worn shirt. She pulled it over Jane's head and unhooked her bra in the same motion, breaking away to slide back onto the bed.

Jane followed her like she was a siren, eyes hungry pits that sparkled in the low light coming through the window. She straddled Maura's legs, bending over her until Maura was laid out perpendicular on her bed with her legs shifting restlessly and fingers knotting and wending through her hair.

After long minutes spent kissing and nipping until their lips were swollen and breaths labored as their legs twisted together, Maura laid her palm against Jane's chest and gently pushed her back onto her knees. "Maybe you should take those off," she suggested, finger toying with the button of her jeans. "They can't be comfortable."

Jane nearly fell over as she ripped her jeans off in her haste to remove them and quivered with Maura sucked and kissed along the line of her underwear, leaving a number of bruises behind as she teasingly pulled the elastic down until a few curls were visible over the edge. "Maura." Jane rumbled lowly, threading her fingers through her hair as she rolled her hips against the air. "Don't be such a cocktease."

"The last time I checked – last night, if I recall correctly – you didn't have a cock." Maura watched the devastation of her carefully stated word roll across Jane's face; starting with the subtle widening of her eyes, then the flare of her nostrils and the tongue rolling across dry lips.

Maura's fingers slipped beneath the edge of her underwear and around to cup her ass again as she dragged Jane in toward her mouth, nipping at Jane's subtly defined iliac crest until she felt fingers tighten in her hair again. She smiled up at Jane again and sunk her nails into the firm muscle under her palms as she nosed the underwear down and let gravity drag it to the floor. Jane widened her stance as Maura teased around her thighs and lower abdomen.

"I don't…really appreciate the stalling, babe." Maura only chuckled and suddenly pulled her closer by her ass, tongue painting a wide stripe across the skin she could reach. She retreated enough to stare up at Jane with dark, twinkling eyes and reluctantly removed her hands to scoot back onto the bed. Jane climbed atop her and planted her hands on either side of her head, knees straddling her hips and a pout on her lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Maybe I just like the view."

Jane smirked and slowly rolled her hips down against Maura's abdomen, the scent of sex and arousal filling the air. "Nah, I know you like me best on my back. Try again."

As she kept gently grinding down onto Maura, her eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped down so her hair brushed against Maura's shoulders. Maura tangled her fingers in the curly strands and gently tugged to get her attention. "I like how aroused you get in this position."

"Yeah?"

Jane started panting quietly and Maura heard her nails drag on the comforter next to her ear. She hummed affirmatively and her free hand palmed her hip, encouraging her to grind harder on her stomach. "I posit that the dominant position and sufficient firmness of my abdomen work together t-"

"Can we not science right now? Please? Because as absolutely sexy as this is, the geek talk isn't helping me presently."

Jane's breathy voice and dark eyes played havoc on Maura's senses; alongside the quickening gyrations of her hips and quiet, desperate sounding moans breaking free of her throat, Maura felt her sex clench automatically. She freed Jane's hair and pushed her hand between their bodies, pressing her fingers against Jane's clit as her other hand left Jane's hip and gripped her ass again. "How about I help you achieve orgasm, then we can talk?"

"Whatever you – oh God, there there don't st-"

Jane gasped when two fingers slid inside her and curled, bearing down on the digits and moaning. Sweat beaded on her skin, sliding between her breasts and making the air damp between them. Maura took a swaying nipple between her lips and suckled, worrying the tip between her teeth as she let Jane dictate the pace her rolling hips set. As her cunt started clenching around her fingers and her thrusts became sloppy and arrhythmic, she nipped at her breast and pulled her fingers out just enough to slide a third in beside them quickly.

Jane froze above her for a second, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, and then moaned loudly and started grinding down again, her sex pulling Maura's fingers as far in as it could while she chased her orgasm. Maura let her ride it out and, when she slowed her hips and panted, head lowered beside her shoulder as she caught her breath, gently removed her fingers from her sex. She let her fingers drift across her skin, painting aimless lines on her hip and thigh with the remnants of her arousal until she felt lips on her shoulder and Jane sighed happily into her skin.

"Another?"

"Please."

"Would it be alright to try something new? It's okay to say no," Maura said quietly, firmly. "But if you don't mind, it's something I've been considering for some time now."

There was a beat of silence, and then Jane nodded. "It's not, like, peeing on me or something, is it?"

"No, although there is a degree of taboo around it," Maura admitted nervously. Her hand paused in its wandering, fingers tacky on sweat-slick skin, as she felt Jane's breath stutter next to her head. "Jane?"

"I trust you."

With those words, Jane sunk into Maura again and kissed her languidly. She pulled Maura's lower lip between hers and one of her hands pressed against Maura's hand still on her hip, encouraging her to move again with a gentle touch. She sighed as Maura kneaded her skin, stretching her long body out on top of Maura's, holding herself up on her elbows and tangling their legs together.

Maura lost herself in the sensations, of skin on skin, of firm muscle under her palms, of a hot mouth sucking her tongue into its depths. She moaned and her fingers dug into Jane's skin, pulling her hard against her body, and she arched when she felt fresh arousal dampening her hip where Jane's sex was pressed against her. A couple fingers sunk into her briefly from behind, just enough to coat them in slick, and then Maura pulled back from Jane to carefully watch her face as she slowly inched her fingertips up. Her free hand pulled her ass cheeks apart so she could press one finger against the puckered ring of muscle, and she paused there to gauge the emotions flying through Jane's eyes.

Jane tensed above her, eyes staring down at Maura with something akin to confusion flickering across her face, and bit her lip. "Why?"

"I…" Maura stopped, unable to completely verbalize her reasons for wanting to explore this particular kink with Jane. She let out an anxious breath and decided to let her mouth have free rein. "I don't have a particular reason, actually. But this is something I've enjoyed with previous partners, and it is something they've told me is quite pleasurable for them to experience. If you don't want to, it's fine, Jane."

She pulled her hand away, letting her other hand simply cup Jane's ass, and froze when her hand was caught. Jane stared down at her with an inscrutable expression on her face before slowly replacing Maura's hand on her ass and pressing surely. "I don't know how I'll feel about it…but I'm willing to try, for you." She bit her lip as she held Maura's hand in place. "Why do you like it? You don't get anything out of it." Jane's face flamed as she asked the question.

Maura's mouth opened and shut several times without saying anything. "I suppose…I rather enjoy the typically dominant role it puts me in."

Jane snorted unexpectedly and buried her face against Maura's shoulder, trembling with suppressed laughter. "Surprise, surprise."

"Also, the trust given for such an…intimate act is hugely gratifying to me. I like how I feel, knowing I'm trusted so much." Maura shrugged delicately.

Jane sat back slightly, brow wrinkled in thought but her eyes were clear as she slowly nodded. "Okay. Alright, I think…that's good. Can we just…be us tonight, though? Next time, you can do your thing. We do have lube, after all." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, playing off the nerves Maura could see that were making her nearly vibrate in her lap.

"Of course. Would you still like another orgasm?" Jane nodded enthusiastically and yelped when Maura upended her onto the bed. "Let me wash my hands, then. I'll be right back. In the meantime, why don't you get ready?" Maura lifted her eyebrow suggestively as she got off the bed and sashayed into the bathroom, leaving Jane to gape after her.

* * *

Maura was finishing up the morning's autopsy when Jane walked through the doors and leaned against the autopsy table nearby and cleared her throat. "Good morning, Jane."

"Hey. So, I've got a question."

"Yes?"

Maura neatly stitched up the Y-incision in the man's chest, eyeing Jane's fidgeting figure from the corner of her eye as she worked. She nearly stabbed herself in the palm when Jane blurted, "Why haven't you done that _thing_ you wanted to the other night?"

Even though Maura well knew what Jane was referring to, she nonetheless looked up at her with wide, startled eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, it's been, like, a week, and I thought this was something you were going to be all 'well, I have to do this in the name of science!' and basically wreck me and you haven't yet and the anticipation is _killing me, Maura._ "

Maura blinked again and silently finished stitching up the body on the table, taking the time to put it back in the freezer and wash her hands before turning to Jane, who was playing with her phone nervously. "Anticipation?"

"Of course that's what you focus on," Jane muttered, cheeks crimson and eyes focused somewhere over Maura's head. "I mean – I'm curious, okay?" She crossed her arms defensively and Maura smiled a hidden smile, walking over to hug Jane's waist loosely.

"Why, may I ask?"

"I may not answer," Jane retorted petulantly. Maura pouted up at her and, several seconds later, Jane groaned. " _Fine_. It's…like you said, it's taboo. I mean, not like I thought about putting anything _there_ before you said anything, but…I can't get it out of my head now." She admitted it in a whisper, eyes darting to the floor and lip held captive between her teeth as she worried the skin.

Maura kissed her chin and squeezed her waist reassuringly. "I'm encouraged that you've been thinking about… _it_ , but I will reiterate that we don't have to do anything if you aren't comfortable with it, Jane. Our sex life is not dependant on my kinks being agreed to completely."

"I know, I know, conversation is key and all that jazz. I'm just saying – you don't have to keep putting it off because you think I don't want to try something new. Not that I'm saying I want you to bend me over the dead person table right now, because _ew_ , but-"

"Doctor Isles, I have the report from the – who is getting bent?" Kent walked into the autopsy suite with a folder in hand and looked up curiously as Jane squeaked and buried her face against Maura's neck, trading a glance with Maura and concluding that he, in fact, had somewhere to be that was not where he currently was. "Ah, I forgot, I had to…see a man about a dog. I'll be back soon."

"Oh god, kill me now," Jane muttered.

Maura chuckled and bussed a kiss against her hair, scratching at the base of her back softly. "Tonight?"

"Hm?"

"If you're so 'anticipatory' of this – event, would you care to explore it tonight?"

"Like, after work tonight?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Jane walked into Maura's house that evening and kicked her shoes off in the foyer. She set her handgun in its designated drawer, along with her badge and cuffs, and took her jacket off in the kitchen, opting to throw it over the back of a chair on her way to the fridge to crack open a beer and take a long swallow that left her feeling slightly lighter than before. She relaxed little by little as she leaned on the counter and stared out into the yard, taking another pull from the bottle. As she was playing with the bottle cap, flicking it back and forth on the countertop and trying to flip it over, she heard steps coming down the stairs and froze in place, holding her breath until she saw spots in front of her eyes and sucked in a hasty mouthful of air that nearly left her coughing with its intensity.

"Jane?"

"He – hey, Maur." She set the bottle down with a suddenly faintly trembling hand and turned on her heel to lean casually against the counter, watching Maura walk into the kitchen, still in the day's work clothes. Her eyes roved over the form fitting skirt and champagne colored blouse, lingering on the long necklace that laid between her breasts and up on the happy smile that graced her lips.

"Did you just get here? I didn't hear you come in."

"I, ah, yeah. Just wanted a drink. Long day, you know?" Jane gestured at the bottle beside her and started breathing more quickly as Maura walked closer to her. Her jaw clenched when Maura stopped directly in front of her and any air she had in her lungs stuttered out as petite hands ghosted up her torso, nails dragging over her button down as they came to rest over her chest and Maura leaned up on bare feet to brush a kiss on her chin.

"Good evening."

One of Jane's hands relocated to Maura's neck, pulling her in for another kiss as she ducked her head so their lips could meet. As they breathed each other in and languidly reconnected, Jane felt any tension bleed out of her; her shoulders sloped gracefully as her other hand slipped around Maura's waist and pulled her flush against her while she leaned more heavily into the countertop. They parted reluctantly, Maura pressing her forehead to Jane's shoulder and simply hugging her while Jane carded her fingers through wavy, flaxen hair and inhaled the faded scent of her perfume and that morning's shampoo.

"I missed you."

"We only saw each other a couple hours ago." The smile was evident in Maura's tone even as she squeezed Jane more tightly and managed to nestle closer.

"Don't care. Too long to go without this." A content hum escaped one of them and they lapsed into comfortable silence, broken only by the faint sounds of traffic on the road and their steady breathing. Maura pushed back soon after and stared up into Jane's face with a slight crease between her eyebrows, studying her intently until Jane squirmed. "What's up, doc?"

"Do you not want to do this?"

"What?"

"Because I won't be offended if you changed you mind, Jane. Like I said earlier today, this is something you have to be comfortable with, too, and I won't make you do anything you don't think you won't en-"

"Okay, hold up, time out for just a second." Jane pressed her hand over Maura's mouth, halting the flow of words, and leveled her with a scrutinizing gaze. "Just to make this crystal clear for myself: you are talking about the butt stuff we discussed earlier today, down in the autopsy suite, right?" Maura nodded, hazel eyes bright with trepidation and a little bit of humor.

"Let me make it very clear for _you_ , okay? I don't know if it's something I'll _like_ , but I want to try with you, okay? I trust you, and…I swear to God, if this goes beyond us, no one will find the body, but I've kind of…done research?"

A muted chuckle breached the barrier of her palm and Jane glared. "Don't laugh! I've seen the sex encyclopedias on your shelf, Miss 'I must know about every uncomfortable subject in the world' Isles." Maura sobered and nodded again, squeezing Jane's waist gently. "I may have gotten on my phone between reports and…ugh, this is embarrassing…a lot of the forums I got on – they intrigued me, okay?" Maura muttered against Jane's palm and she removed it, refusing to meet her eyes as she swallowed hard and blushed.

"Jane."

Brown eyes continued to stare at the floor and Maura urged her gaze up with a hand beneath her chin. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Human sexuality – it's natural to be curious about sex, and the various facets that comprise it. From what is colloquially referred to as 'vanilla' to the more extreme side of things, it's all just…exploration of sex and what each person enjoys is different. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to; I'm fine waiting until you feel comfortable enough to attempt this with me." She smiled up at Jane and kissed her jaw, not seeking to entice but to soothe as her hands rubbed circles on her waist.

Jane melted into her, head falling to her shoulder as she seemed to fold into herself and just nuzzled into Maura's shoulder, burying her face against the fall of her hair. She muttered something too quietly for Maura to understand it, and when Maura made a questioning sound at the back of her throat, pulled back to hesitantly meet her eyes. "I want to try. I don't – want to wait. If I do, I'm going to lose my nerve," she said self-deprecatingly. "Let's do this."

* * *

Maura took her time undressing Jane, stopping frequently to drag her palms over goosebump covered skin and soothe trembling hands with kisses. She eventually laid Jane down on the bed, her underwear discarded on the side of the bed as she climbed atop her thighs and leaned down to kiss her softly, insistently, hands framing her cheeks and hair creating a wall around them. Jane threaded her fingers through her hair as her leg draped around the back of her thigh and drew them closer together. Maura grabbed her leg to hold it in place as she gently rocked against her, bemoaning the fact that she was still mostly clothed aside from her skirt currently getting wrinkled on the floor; however, her unbuttoned blouse, understated nude bra and dark colored thong seemed to thrill Jane though as her fingers slipped out of her hair and restlessly dragged down her neck and chest to settle around her waist.

Maura hitched Jane's leg higher on her thigh and rolled her hips again, feeling Jane's arousal paint her thigh as she pushed against her again. She leaned down to press kisses against her cheek and jaw, migrating to her ear as she panted quietly and nipped at the lope. "I'm going to make you orgasm with my fingers, then my mouth, and then I'm going to make you come again as I…I believe it's called 'popping your cherry?' How does that sound?"

Jane whimpered and her hands clenched around Maura's waist as she started grinding down on her thigh. Maura covered her mouth with her own as she slipped two fingers into her wet cunt, muffling the moan Jane made as she started a slow, purposeful pace and made sure to hit the spongy front wall on each curl of her fingers. She steadfastly avoided Jane's clit, ignoring the unsatisfied little grunts and insistent way she twisted her hips to try and get any pressure on her clit in favor of a slow build up that she knew from previous experience would leave Jane limp and ready for more.

She gradually sped up her pace until her forearm was burning from the exertion, moving her thigh behind her hand to lend herself more leverage and take some of the strain while she sucked a dark bruise into Jane's collarbone. She smiled against her skin when she felt her sex begin to clench and Jane's heel dug hard into her thigh, hips stuttering brokenly as Maura finally pressed her thumb against her clit and rolled the pad around the straining bud until she felt a small gush of fluid around her fingers as they were squeezed by Jane's muscles.

As Jane came down from her orgasm, Maura scooted down her sweaty frame, stopping here and there to nip and suck bruises into her skin until she was nestled between her legs and began cleaning up the remnants of her orgasm from her thighs. Jane murmured above her and fingers threaded loosely through Maura's hair, directing her back toward Jane's sex. She licked her skin languidly, teasing with broad strokes that covered her labia and quick flicks against her clit, dipping into her cunt briefly for a more concentrated taste of her arousal before slipping away and nosing against her clit again.

"Maur," Jane moaned. "You're being a goddamn tease." Maura chuckled, slipping her hands around Jane's hips to hold her in place as she painted another broad stoke over the length of Jane's sex before focusing her attention on her clit, sucking it into her mouth and rolling her tongue over the stiff bud until Jane was moaning loudly and her hands were pulling almost painfully on her hair.

"Oh – fuck, God I'm – Maur, I-"

Jane stiffened and bore down, and Maura made a happy sound as she felt fluid gush from her again, moving quickly to catch as much as she could in her mouth while rolling rough circles over her clit with her thumb to draw out her orgasm as long as she could. Jane cried out loudly before falling limply back against the bed and pushing weakly on Maura's head. Maura pulled back but stayed down where she was, resting her chin on Jane's thigh as she watched her chest rise and fall in an effort to draw air into straining lungs, nipples pebbled in the air and abdomen quivering with the force of her orgasm.

"Maur?" Came Jane' quiet question a couple minutes later, along with a gentle hand pulling weakly on her hair.

Maura untangled the fingers from her hair and kissed the tips, setting her hand on the bed and getting on her knees. "Do you still want this?"

She waited for dark eyes to find hers and searched them for an answer, satisfied when Jane nodded and tilted her lips up in a lopsided, teasing smile. "I could go all night, babe."

"I don't doubt that normally, detective," Maura retorted playfully. "However, I think after this one, you'll want to sleep. Roll over?"

Jane limply flopped onto her stomach, pillowing her head on her hands, and Maura slid a pillow beneath her hips then sat back and studied her for a moment. Muscles coiled and released under smooth skin, the rangy line of her torso tapering into a narrow waist and firm thighs and athletic, muscular calves that all moved and flexed restlessly. "Maur?"

"You have an exquisite muscular structure, Jane." Maura's hand ghosted over Jane's shoulders, down the faint impression of muscle on her ribs and paused at the dimples just above her ass. "These are especially nice," she husked, running a finger over each dimple and smiling when Jane shuddered.

She let her hand trail down to Jane's ass, taking each cheek in her hands and massaging the tense muscle for a moment. "Just relax, I promise I'll be gentle. And if you find you don't like it, just say so and we can stop."

Jane hummed an affirmation and Maura got off the bed briefly, fishing a bottle out of the bedside table before kneeling between Jane's spread legs again. She leaned over, brushing kisses down her spine and across the top of her backside as she started massaging it again and slowly felt Jane relax into the mattress. She reached out blindly and grasped the bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount on her index and middle fingers. She slid down the bed a little more and splayed a hand over the small of Jane's back as she slid her lube covered fingers down the length of Jane's crack, letting her get used to the sensation and watching her shift uncomfortably.

"It's cold," Jane muttered.

"Just give it a minute. Still okay?"

"Yeah."

Maura kneaded her back and then slid her hand down to her ass, pulling on the fleshy muscle so she could see what she was doing. Her finger circled the tight ring of muscle slowly and she grabbed the bottle of lube again, erring on the side of caution as she drizzled some more on her fingers and Jane's rim.

"Relax, darling." Jane grunted when Maura started pressing against the ring of muscle firmly and Maura hummed soothingly, kneading her ass until she felt her go loose and pliant again. She felt her finger breach the tight ring of muscle and let it rest there for a moment, feeling Jane clench and listening to her elevated breathing.

"You're doing so well, Jay." She leaned down to kiss a dimple at the base of her spine. "Take a deep breath for me?"

She gently worked her finger a little deeper with each breath Jane took, letting her dictate the pace as she made barely noticeable rocking motions with her finger. Her free hand slipped between Jane's hips and the pillow she was resting on, finding her clit and lightly circling it. Jane jumped and Maura paused. "Are you alright?"

"Just – startled." Jane's voice was strained, her hands gripping the sheets under her head firmly.

Maura's brow furrowed in worry. "Does it hurt? Do you need me to stop?"

"No, no," Jane assured her. "It's just weird. Not bad, but – full? I kind of feel like I need to push but…"

"That's normal. There's no discomfort though?"

"Nope; just keep doing what you're doing, Maur." Jane wiggled her butt enticingly and Maura breathed out a chuckle.

She started circling Jane's clit again and carefully started pushing with her other finger, setting a slow pace as she talked to Jane lowly. "Just relax, darling; keep yourself loose for me. You're doing so well, taking me so well. I'm going to make you orgasm like this, and maybe I'll give you another for being so good for me if you aren't too tired. Would you like that?"

Jane moaned lowly and pushed back against her with her limited leverage. Maura pressed more firmly against her clit and her lubed finger slid smoothly in and out of her ass, pulling grunts and low moans out of Jane as she worked her closer to orgasm. Jane's shoulders flexed as she ripped at the sheets under her head and strained toward Maura's hands, shuddering into a slow orgasm that broke over her and left her completely boneless and sated in its wake.

She seemed to melt into the sheets as Maura coaxed a few lingering judders from her hips with a slow roll of her fingers around her clit, easing her finger out of her ass with the distracting motions and taking her time to make sure Jane was comfortable before getting off the bed and striding into the ensuite. She reappeared a minute later, hands freshly washed and a warm cloth in hand to find Jane in the same position, head tipped to the side so hazy brown eyes could watch her walk to the bed.

"Y're still dressed," she slurred drowsily.

"It would appear so, yes." Maura smiled down at Jane, running her fingertips down her back as she gently washed the excess lube from Jane's skin and dragged the duvet up over her hips. She pulled her blouse off and draped it over the chair in front of her vanity, stepping out of her underwear and letting her bra fall by the way so she could climb naked beneath the covers with Jane and hold her close. Jane nestled her head beneath Maura's chin, long arm looping heavily over her waist as she murmured incoherently under her breath. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine, just….tired now." Jane yawned and Maura poked her gently.

"Can we talk about this before we go to sleep? I just want to know how it felt for you, if you were comfortable with everything I did and that there are no lingering effects."

Jane grumbled as she pulled away and propped her head up on her hand, pushing her curls out of her face. "It was…different. Not bad, and I have nothing to measure it against, but – I think-"

Jane looked away and her skin darkened slightly as she plucked at the sheets under her. "I wouldn't mind trying it again," she admitted softly.

Maura chanced a cautious smile, curling her hand behind Jane's ear to tuck some wild curls behind her ear. "Really?"

"Yeah. I, ah, it was intense. Like, in a strapping into a rollercoaster way. Or, that feeling when you first kiss someone?" Jane's eyes tightened as she rolled the comparison around and she nodded shortly. "Yeah, like that. The anticipation and fear and excitement and – everything, all rolling around inside you until you think you might throw up, but then it turns out to be really nice and you want to do it again. That feeling."

Jane bit her lip and Maura smiled more broadly, dimples flashing. "I'm glad to hear it, Jay. Thank you for trusting me."

Jane's smile was immediate and sure. "Always."

* * *

So, this is almost 6k worth of smut. Granted, there's a facsimile of plot swimming around there, but still. Remember guys, keep the prompts coming if you want more smut from these ladies!

Rayzerup – If you're taking requests, I think kinky side of JaneMaura might be into anal

Guys, seriously, if you haven't checked out Senua's Sacrifice, do it. I'm not even joking, drop whatever else you're doing, and go watch _at the very least_ the last like, twenty minutes of the game. It is…I'll put it this way. It takes a lot for me to cry for anything, and I was legitimately sitting there with tears running down my face for the last cutscene because it was so poignant. Watch it. Learn something. Mental illness, broadly, is something that is still largely not understood today and this opens the way they experience the world so much, and is so well fucking put together and such…ugh. The feelings I have for this game cannot be put into words.


	5. Chapter 5

I keep forgetting about the reviewers who arent signed in, so here are my answers to you.

Cooly - I'm slightly concerned that you're shaking, but I love that you love this series of smut. Good on you!

Guest - I agree, being sober is super important when engaging in any sort of sex, vanilla or otherwise.

Prompts are more than welcome, give me your thoughts!

Read on!

* * *

Jane felt her muscles burn as she filled Maura with three fingers, curling her fingers on each stroke and feeling the soft, spongy spot inside her swelling. Maura gasped after a particularly hard thrust and Jane covered her mouth with her hand, leaning down to nip her jaw sharply.

"Keep quiet," she rumbled lowly. Maura's eyes, blown pupils swallowing the dark green of her iris, pleaded wordlessly with her, and her cunt clenched around Jane's fingers. "You remember our deal. Nod." Maura nodded frantically and Jane watched her chest heave for air. "You lost the bet, so now you have to be quiet. I don't want to hear another peep out of you until I say so." Maura nodded again, her hands clenching around the ties that bound her wrists to the headboard.

Jane smiled toothily and pulled her hand away from Maura's mouth, shuffling down to take a nipple in her mouth and worry it gently between her teeth. Maura's back arched at the attention and she panted heavily but never made a sound, though Jane knew how sensitive her breasts were. She rewarded her with a harsh suckle, sliding between her spread legs to give herself more leverage as she put her thigh behind her aching hand. The wet sound of her fingers sinking into Maura's cunt, the smell of sex on the air, the frantic, nearly overwhelmed expression that filled Maura's eyes all made Jane immeasurably proud of herself.

She grinned as she fucked Maura harder, sliding her pinky in beside her other fingers on the next thrust and groaning at the tight fit. "You know," she rasped, "I might be able to fit my entire hand inside you." Maura's eyes rolled in her head and her cunt clenched greedily around Jane's fingers. "You'd probably get off on that, huh? Me stretching you nice and wide around my knuckles, filling you completely."

She leaned down and nipped Maura's lip hard, reveling in the stuttered breath against her lips and curled her fingers. Maura stretched up against her, breasts pressing into her chest and thighs trembling around her hand as her toes curled around Jane's calf, holding her in place.

"Are you going to come?" Maura nodded frantically. "Not yet."

Maura pulled her lip between her teeth, worrying the skin as Jane pushed into her again, stretching her around her knuckles. Maura grasped the restraints around her wrists, arching up into Jane with a gasp and pulling her closer with the leg around her thigh. She stopped breathing, trying desperately to stave off her orgasm, jaw trembling as Jane pushed into her again.

"Maura." Jane's voice scratched next to her ear, deep and commanding and full of sex. Her quiet grunts and pants of exertion tickled Maura's earlobe, digging beneath her skin and settling somewhere in the vicinity of her pelvis, adding to the pressure swelling in her cunt. "Maura, _be loud._ "

Vaguely, in the small part of her mind not completely taken by her baser instincts, Maura registered that Jane had given her permission to come, but her body seemed to have taken the consistent pressure against her front wall as all the consent it needed and was already tightening to a near-painful point. She gasped for air, eyes rolling back in her head as her muscles seemed to clench all at once, drawing her up into a perfect arch as she cried out exultantly at the ceiling. She gushed onto the sheets beneath her hips, soaking through them and covering Jane's hand as her loud cry rolled into a breathy moan as Jane's fingers fluttered, coaxing more fluid from her quivering sex and drawing out her orgasm until she wasn't sure if she had come more than once or was still feeling the powerful echoes of her first. She sunk back against the mattress when Jane finally stopped moving though her hand stayed in place, nestled against her sex and feeling the lazy, rhythmic ripples that shook her every few seconds.

Jane pecked her chest and throat intermittently with her lips, lingering over clusters of freckles and faint marks from her teeth, and slowly slid her fingers out of Maura's clenching cunt, pausing every time Maura moaned weakly and wiggled her hips. She reached up and let the knots slip loose so Maura's wrists were free, then pressed her wet fingers into the arch of her hips, laying beside Maura and kissing her temple as she regained her breath.

"Babe?"

"Mm?"

"How you doing?"

"Hmm."

Jane snorted and her thumb slid over Maura's trembling stomach. "Break you?"

"Mmhmm." Maura slowly maneuvered herself onto her side and tucked her face against Jane's neck, breathing in the condensed scent of her, all sweat and clean laundry and lavender. Her lips ghosted over her pulse point, feeling the strong thrum of her heart beat under her skin, and she threw her leg over Jane's hip, opening herself up to her.

"Again?"

"Couple minutes," she slurred quietly, arranging herself so every inch of her pressed against the length of Jane's body, feeling the ache behind her pelvis return with each quiet minute that passed until she finally rolled her hips gently against the jut of Jane's iliac crest.

Jane chuckled throatily and eased Maura onto her back again, leaning down to kiss her gently, thoroughly, tongue sliding across Maura's and tracing the ridges of her mouth before pulling back. "Wanna try for five?"

"I think…God, Jay, yes. _Yes._ Do it." Maura lifted her hips, pressing against Jane's thigh between her legs. Jane looked at her face for a long moment, lips quirking up on one side as she disappeared from Maura's sight. Her breath washed over Maura's breast, giving her a second's notice before her mouth latched around the sensitive nipple. Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's hair, pulling on the tangled curls harshly as Jane nipped and suckled for long minutes. By the time she pulled away with a pop, Maura was moaning unreservedly and writhing beneath Jane's restraining weight.

"Still good?"

" _God, yes_." Maura impatiently pushed her shoulders down, whimpering when Jane chuckled and nipped her stomach chidingly.

"Patience, babe."

" _Jay_."

"I've got you. Don't worry, we'll get there." Jane slid down and off the bed completely, ignoring Maura's desperate cry as she rooted through a chest by the bed. She came back with a bottle of lube and pillow that had been thrown off the bed by their activities. "Push up, c'mon." Maura lifted her hips and Jane slid the pillow beneath her, patting her stomach as she laid back down.

"Now, we're going to do this how I want to, okay?" Maura whined and threw her best pout at Jane. "My way or no way, your choice." The matter of fact way she said it only served to arouse Maura more, though it didn't stop her from making a disappointed sound at the back of her throat even as she settled back into the blankets.

"I'm going to tie you up again, okay? No touching from you, and no moving, or I'll leave you here for a while." Maura trembled as Jane slid the silk ties around her wrists again and drew them taut, then kissed her way back down her body to her ankles to fit longer ties there and secure them around the corners of the footboard. "Look at you, so pretty all tied up and spread out for me. Let me look at those beautiful eyes, babe." Maura peeked out at Jane through her dilated eyes and shifted restlessly.

"Alright, I'm going to start again, okay?" She slid between Maura's spread thighs and studied her dripping sex. "I'm going to make you feel so good." The dark promise in her eyes made Maura clench and her eyes rolled back in her head as Jane pressed two fingers against her. They slid in effortlessly and Jane soon worked in a third, feeling Maura's muscles clamp around her digits as her abdomen flexed minutely.

"You look so beautiful, Maur." Her free hand fluttered over Maura's hips and stomach and breasts, teasing her sensitive spots until she was pushing with her limited leverage for more penetration and Jane pulled back slightly. "I'm going to try four again, okay?"

Maura nodded and exhaled deeply as Jane tucked her pinky into the point of her other fingers and slowly worked her way in. Jane gradually worked her way in to the knuckle again and uncapped the bottle of lube with her free hand, drizzling it over her exposed skin and reaching down to rub at Maura's stomach soothingly.

"Take a deep breath, pretty girl."

Maura inhaled, feeling the almost uncomfortable stretch of her sex around Jane's fingers, then exhaled and pushed down as much as she could to help Jane. Tears sprung to Maura's eyes, more overwhelmed by sensation than pain, though there was a little of that as Jane's knuckles slid smoothly inside her. She whimpered at the stretch, fingers clenching around the ties as her head tilted back and she heaved for air.

"Oh God oh God oh _God._ "

Jane let her adjust for a moment, then slowly withdrew until her knuckles spread Maura wide and thrust back in. Maura made a noise she had never heard before, something between a gasp and a wail as she took Jane's knuckles to the barrier of her thumb, and Jane felt her muscles clench around her hard. She tweaked Maura's nipple just to feel it again and slowly thrust in and out, reveling in the greedy clutch of her cunt and the wet gush of arousal around her hand.

Maura made incoherent noises, hands clenching at the ties and body bowing as much as her restraints allowed her. "Jane – Jay, _Jay_ , oh God, more, please more please _pleasepleaseplease._ "

"Okay, okay. I've got you," Jane said, withdrawing again and immediately missing the strong pulling sensation around her hand. She spread more lube on her knuckles and over the back of her hand and thumb, watching Maura arch her back and moan quietly, her name scattered amongst expletives and whimpers. "I'm right here, babe. I'm here, just a second, I'll be back in you."

Jane folded her fingers together and tucked her thumb in toward her palm, thrilling at the thought that her long fingers and wide knuckles would somehow fit inside Maura. "Okay, babe, another breath for me, nice and deep." Maura's chest stuttered a couple times before she managed a full breath and Jane pressed her fingertips against her dripping sex as she slowly pushed in.

She reached her knuckles again and felt the ripple of tension across Maura's frame, watched her abdomen tense and her muscles strain. "Relax, babe."

"I – I don't…Jay?"

"I'm right here, I'm here." Jane leaned down and scattered kisses over her stomach and hips, holding her hand still until she felt Maura relax a little.

"So, so good for me, baby girl." The excited clench around her fingers made Jane's eyes jerk up in time to see Maura tip her head back and moan at the ceiling. "You like that? Being my baby girl?" Maura keened and chanted under her breath, trembling at the sensations washing across her almost too fast to comprehend.

Jane gently pushed, feeling Maura's muscles give, and started a gentle rocking motion as she worked her knuckles in. They slid inside her with a slick noise and everything seemed to freeze as Jane felt the hard clench around her wrist, the heat and tight fit of her hand inside Maura's pussy.

Maura didn't make a sound, her mouth open wordlessly as her eyes stared sightlessly at the hand between her legs. "Oh my God," Jane breathed reverently. She made a tiny motion with her hand and Maura whimpered. Jane did it again, making a loose fist with her hand and thrusting in increments until Maura was moaning loudly and making sounds Jane swore she'd only heard in porn films.

"J – Jane, I'm – gonna – oh fu – _come_."

"Not yet, not yet."

"I ca – _can't-_ "

"Just ten seconds. I'll count them for you, and then you can come. Ten." Maura panted and grit her teeth.

"Nine." She bit her lip, twisting the ties around her fingers, focusing on her breathing and trying desperately to ignore the almost too full sensation in her cunt.

"Eight." Jane twisted her wrist slightly and Maura wailed.

"Seven." She felt full, like a shaken bottle about to pop.

"Six. So close, baby girl. Five." Long, elegant fingers danced on her stomach, teasing their way down until they rested just above the stretched, clenching muscles of her sex.

"Four. Three." Two fingers settled on either side of her clit, motionless but for the way Maura's body rocked with Jane's thrusts.

"Two." They made quick, hard circles around her clit and Maura felt something clamp down within.

"One."

With a final push, a last press, Jane felt the grasping, clenching muscles tighten almost painfully around her hand. She watched in awe as Maura moaned at the ceiling, her chest heaving as her stomach rippled with contractions and her pussy milked Jane's hand. She let her ride it out until she lay, exhausted, in the middle of the bed, hair tangled around her head in a flaxen, lopsided halo, and slowly eased her hand out, pausing at every wince and low, overwhelmed sound.

When she withdrew, a gush of fluid rushed out with her fingers and soaked into the sweat and come saturated sheets. Maura trembled with aftershocks, insensate as Jane quickly untied the restraints until she was gathered into her arms and bonelessly sunk into her warmth. Jane pressed fervent, reverent kisses on whatever skin she could reach, threading her fingers through knotted hair and scratching at her scalp pleasantly.

"You did so good, so _so good_ for me, Maur. I love that you gave me that, you were so wonderful. I can't believe you fit – _God_ , my whole hand. You were so perfect."

Maura hummed tiredly and nuzzled closer, limply flopping her arms over Jane's waist and pressing her nose into her sternum as she shut her eyes. "Jay."

"Yeah, Maur?"

"Sheets need cleaning."

"Later. We're in a dry spot, just rest."

"M'kay. L've."

"Love you, too. Sleep, I'm here." Maura exhaled and turned her head to the side so she could listen to the sound of Jane's heart beat, feeling all the love and reverence in every miniscule movement Jane made, slipping easily into a light sleep on top of Jane and feeling weightless as fingers carded through her hair.


	6. Perfect

Hey, guys. It's been a dog's age, hasn't it? I know I basically just dropped off the face of the earth for like, two fucking months, and I'm sorry for that. Work suddenly grabbed me by the tits and started yanking me around and, frankly, I've been too damn tired to be able to concentrate on anything remotely resembling writing until these past couple weeks. So. I've got this for you, hopefully to ride things over as I work on other stuff. Dont worry, I've also got two-wish chapters of Swingin' Life Away ready to go, I just need to find time to edit.

By the by, you should be thanking rayzerup for poking me with a stick to get this uploaded lol she's seriously the best ;)

Read on!

* * *

Jane looked up when she heard a disgruntled sound from the closet, interrupting her as she skimmed an article on her phone.

"Maur?"

There was no answer but, several seconds later, another aggravated sound reached her ears, and then something light and filmy was thrown out of the closet. Jane got out of bed and walked over to the closet, yelping as something hit her in the face and flailing wildly to get it off her face.

"What the!?"

She finally pulled the object off her face and realized it was a skirt that Maura hadn't worn in several years, and set her eyes on the chaos that comprised their normally pristine walk-in closet. Clothes were strewn across every available surface, shoes were scattered across the floor, and the drawers of Maura's lingerie chest were thrown open haphazardly.

"Babe," she asked slowly, edging toward Maura who stood motionless in the center of the mayhem like a human hurricane, the eye of a fashion storm. "Did Prada and Louie offend you somehow?" She picked her way past a pair of mismatched heels and the corpse of a blood red blouse until she was within reach of Maura, though she didn't touch her. "Maur? Hey, c'mon, talk to me, sweetheart."

"Jane." Watery eyes fixed on her and Maura clutched a shirt to her chest in an unforgiving grip. "I…"

She sniffled and Jane reached out to wrap her in a hug. She felt Maura burrow closer to her until she could almost swear she felt the thud of Maura's heartbeat through her skin. Tears dampened the collar of her ragged BPD shirt and fingers twisted in the elastic of her running shorts as Maura nosed against her neck. Jane's hand cradled the back of Maura's head, fingers digging soothingly at her scalp as her other hand slid up and down her back, all as her mind raced for a reason for the tears and the state of the closet.

"What's…going on?"

"It's – it's silly."

"Not if it's making you cry." Jane coaxed Maura back a half step and wiped at her tears with her thumbs. "Tell me?" Maura wordlessly offered the shirt to Jane, who took it and stared at it incomprehensibly.

"I don't understand."

"It doesn't fit."

"Oh…kay?"

"It do – doesn't _fit_ , Jane. My blouses, my – my _skirts_ , they're all-"

Maura started sniffling and stared despondently at the clothes scattered around. Jane's brow furrowed as she stared at the shirt again, digging through her memories for any explanation for Maura's outburst. Her eyes widened suddenly and she wrapped Maura into a hug again. "Hey, don't do that to yourself. Maura, _Maura_ , look at me." She pulled Maura's chin up and tipped her head to the side. "Is this about those dicks down in Patrol? Maur, they're just kids who don't know when to shut the hell up, you know that."

"But they – Jane, they had valid points. My clothes _have_ been tighter, I've just been trying to deny the fact that I-"

"No."

"Jane, you can't ju-"

"Nope."

Maura tried to speak again and Jane put her hand over her mouth, stepping around her to steer her back into the bedroom and deposit her on the edge of the bed. She threw a look at Maura which stated she had better be there when she returned, and then disappeared into the ensuite briefly. Maura stared at the carpet beneath her feet until she heard Jane return and had barely begun to tip her head up when she felt something soft and silky cover her eyes.

"Is this okay?"

Jane's rasping voice was unexpectedly close to Maura's ear and she jumped. Jane's hand soothed along her arm and behind her neck, kneading the tense muscles until Maura was leaning her forehead against Jane's shirt, smelling clean detergent and the remnants of sweat and lavender that clung to her. "Okay." She felt the scarf tighten around her head and smiled when she felt a faint stirring breeze in front of her face, ostensibly Jane's hand checking her visibility.

"Color?"

"Green," Maura murmured. She bit her lip anxiously and plucked at the blouse she still wore. "Yellow."

"Maur?"

"What…what is the purpose of this?" Maura's voice was uncharacteristically uncertain and her heart beat nervously as silence enveloped them.

"I want to show you how beautiful you are." Jane's fingertips brushed against her jaw, tipping her head back so Maura could fell Jane's breath wash across her lips. "May I kiss you?"

"Always."

The slant of lips made Maura's heart stutter in her chest and her fingers wound themselves in the hem of Jane's shirt, holding them together as Jane took control with a dip of her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura barely noticed Jane lowering her slowly to the mattress until her back was pressed into the soft duvet and her front was covered with Jane's comforting weight. She whimpered when Jane pulled away, pulling on her shirt only to gasp as Jane nipped her lip.

"Let me love you?"

She sighed and released the fabric in her grip, feeling unusually shy as Jane's fingers slipped beneath her blouse and traced swirls and lines on her stomach. "Jane…"

"I love you so much, sweetheart. All of you." Jane pushed the blouse up a couple inches and Maura felt goosebumps race across her skin when thick hair fell over her lower stomach, then lips that dragged across the sensitive skin just above the waist of her skirt. "You're beautiful."

"I'm n-"

"Did I ever tell you that I damn near came the first time I saw you on a scene?" Jane brushed her lips over silvery marks on Maura's hips, pausing to knead her tense calves. Maura made a disbelieving sound and squirmed when Jane's teeth found a ticklish spot just to the side of her navel.

"Here I am, ready to chew someone's ass out for not getting evidence collection started when you just show up and start giving orders, and no one even bats an eyelash. You looked so… _enticing_ ," she said with another nip to Maura's stomach. Maura made a weak sound at the back of her throat that trailed into a sigh as Jane pushed her blouse up a little further and her fingers trailed over her ribs. "Wearing some dark grey shirt and a skirt that damn near gave me a heart attack, and some fancy ass trenchcoat. You looked like a super secret agent from a snuff film; all you needed was a fedora and a pistol in your pocket."

Maura felt fingers ease beneath the wire of her bra, teasing at the underside of her breasts as lips sucked a bruise beneath her navel. "That was – _years_ ago. I've lost some definition; I've put on weight-"

"And you're more stunning than when I first met you. Hush." Maura sucked in a breath to berate Jane and promptly lost it all on a moan as fingers ghosted over her nipples. "Too many clothes," she heard Jane mutter, and then she was being lifted long enough to yank her blouse and bra off, and she heard them land somewhere off the edge of the bed.

Jane didn't so much lay her down as push her back with her mouth attached to a nipple, suckling and teasing with the hint of teeth as her hand curled around the tuck of Maura's waist. "I love your curves. I love how soft you are, and I love how _strong_ you are."

Maura arched when Jane nipped at her breast and threaded her fingers through curly hair, pulling her mouth back against her skin. "Jane Jane _Jane_."

"You're beautiful, sweetheart."

"I…I found some silver in my hair." Maura chased her scattering thoughts as Jane lazily suckled her other nipple and heaved for air as her free hand rucked her skirt up around her hips and scratched over the elastic of her stay ups. "My – oh God – wrinkles."

"Hm?" Maura could feel the smile against her skin as Jane blew air across her breast and took her time kissing her way up to her throat, latching on with a hungry growl and making Maura's stomach clench. Mirrored clenching lower still reminded her of the position of Jane's hand, slowly inching up the inside of her thigh and dipping beneath the lace of her stay ups. "What wrinkles?"

"I believe the coll-colloquial term is – is…" Maura's train of thought violently derailed as Jane's handslid up to cover her sex. " _There._ Oh God, _fuck_."

Jane growled again, the vibrations echoing through Maura from every point they were connected. "Tell me."

"Wh…"

" _Tell. Me._ " Jane roughly palmed her sopping underwear and her nails scored down her thigh, tugging her stay ups down to her knee.

"My – my…crow's feet!" Maura half yelped, half moaned as Jane latched onto her shoulder, biting hard enough to bruise as her hand shoved beneath her underwear and found her clit. Rubbing loose, light circles around it, Jane worried the hot skin in her mouth.

Maura gasped for air as her hips futilely chased Jane's hand, whining in despair as Jane pinned her in place and continued to tease her. She scrabbled for purchase with her hands, nails digging into the duvet and then up to Jane's back, drawing her shirt up her back as she writhed, then winding her hands around the rails of her headboard as she arched up. "Jane Jane Jay _please._ "

"Please what, pretty girl?"

Jane's gravelly voice in Maura's ear was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever heard, making her hair stand on end and her sex clench around nothing. She whimpered plaintively, tipping her hips up as much as she could in a wordless plea and feeling her desperation rise as Jane removed her hand completely from her underwear. Her fingers tapped a lazy pattern over her hip, slick fingers gliding smoothly over her skin, and Maura's brain frantically scrambled for words as her body hummed electrically. "Please…please – fuck me?"

"Good, but not quite." Maura felt Jane shift, felt the bed dip on either side of her hips as Jane repositioned herself, felt her knees bracket her waist and the rough material of her jeans scratch over her skin as she gently squeezed. "Try again."

"Please make me orgasm."

"Wrong answer." Hands planted themselves beside her head, fingertips just brushed her wrists where they laid on the bed. Breath washed over her lips, toothpaste fresh and warm. "Again."

"Please. Please, Jay, please…love me?"

"Pretty girl, _yes_." Maura moaned when Jane covered her lips with hers, noses sliding past each other as they kissed. Jane's hands feathered over her arms, making loose bracelets around her wrists and pinning her in place. "My beautiful girl, my Maura. Tell me."

Maura blinked as the blindfold was pulled over her head, her hair a tangled halo around her head. She stared up at Jane with confusion etched on her face. "Tell me how beautiful you are. How perfect you are." Jane kissed her nose, then her cheek, the dimple that appeared at the corner of her mouth, her fluttering eyelids. "Tell me."

"I…I am beautiful."

Maura sounded uncertain even to her own ears, and Jane cocked her eyebrow. "Again."

"I am beautiful." She said it with a little more conviction and Jane smiled.

"You are. Tell me."

Maura wet her lips. "I am beautiful."

"Perfect."

"Perfection is impossi-"

"Tell me."

"…I am perfect."

"Again."

"I am perfect."

Maura swallowed a gasp as Jane kissed her fiercely, then leaned back again. "You are beautiful, you are perfect. You _are_ , and anyone who says otherwise is a dickless fucktard who can take a long walk off a short dock."

They shared a quiet laugh, a moment of levity in the heavy atmosphere, and then Jane was nudging her nose against Maura's. "I love you, ya know? I love your curves, and your muscles," she ran a hand down Maura's waist, past the slight rise of her belly and squeezed her firm thighs. "I'm speechless every time I catch you doing yoga, and this," she palmed the curve of her belly, "this is _not_ a flaw. It's perfect to sleep on, and wrap my arms around and bite and kiss, okay?" Maura nodded silently, feeling tears threaten in her eyes. Jane kissed her again, soft this time, and lingering until they were both gasping for air.

"Your hair is – God, it's stunning. Silky and thick and the _colors_. Gold and honey and who the fuck cares if there's a little silver. Do you realize how fucking breathless I get every time I look at you? How absolutely far gone I am for you?" Jane's hand stroked through Maura's hair, fanning it further out on the bed, and Maura pressed into her hand as her fingers scratched at her scalp. "As for the _wrinkles_ ," Jane crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, making Maura laugh. "They show how much you smile. How often you laugh, and how much you _live_. They're beautiful."

Jane's eyes traced over her face, leaving Maura feeling like she was something precious and rare. "You're beautiful," she returned quietly.

Jane's face softened further as she leaned down to kiss Maura, sighing into her mouth as Maura rocked up into her. Maura trailed her hands through Jane's hair, carding through the thick, riotous curls and scratched the back of her neck. "Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Love me?"

"Always."

Jane placed a final kiss at the corner of Maura's mouth and slid down to mouth at the bruise she could feel forming on her shoulder. Her fingers found the zipper for Maura's skirt and pulled it down her legs as she descended her body, scattering nips and kisses over her flushed skin, leaning back on her knees to stare at Maura when she was bare but for her rumpled stay ups. "Perfect."

Maura blushed and turned her eyes down, staring down her body as Jane stretched her fingers over her legs, smoothing up the satin of her stay ups until she met skin. "Wait." Jane froze and looked up at her. "You're wearing too much."

Jane smirked wryly and unceremoniously divested herself of her shirt, miles of trim stomach and high, firm breasts bared to Maura's eyes. "Better?"

"Pants."

"Bossy," Jane quipped as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down.

She stretched languorously, showing off subtle definition as she flexed and the vibrant red of her underwear in the part of her jeans but left them on as she leaned over Maura's legs again. "Think of it as a reward, pretty girl. The quicker you get off…" She pulled Maura's legs apart and stared raptly at her glistening sex. "The quicker you get to pull these off me." With a wink, Jane was off, face first between her legs, tongue hot on her sex and nose bumping her clit regularly.

Maura gasped and tangled her fingers in her hair, rolling her hips and feeling her legs start to quiver. " _Fuck_." Jane moaned and Maura yelped as the vibrations rolled through her, heels digging into Jane's shoulders as she licked more enthusiastically. "God _, there – yes!_ " Maura panted and moaned as Jane moved up to suck her clit into her mouth, hips jumping as two fingers eased into her.

She lost her words as Jane curled her fingers and found that spongy, sensitive spot inside her, reduced to wanting, desperate sounds and sensations. Flexing calves against shifting shoulders, fingertips dragging through tangled hair, sweat pooling in the hollow of her throat as her head tipped back into the mattress and her stomach tightened almost painfully. "Jane Jane – Ja – _Jane_."

As the first waves of her orgasm washed over her, Maura cried out exultantly at the ceiling and shuddered as Jane continued moving, feeling a second building rapidly on the heels of the first. She felt herself gush and the sheets beneath her soak with fluid before Jane could pull her fingers away from her sex and replace them with her mouth, drinking in everything she could.

By the time Maura slumped bonelessly into the duvet, Jane had wrung two more orgasms out of her and she couldn't feel her legs, let along think about moving away from the wet sheets beneath her. Jane climbed up her body, pausing here and there to lick at her salty skin and suckle a bruise into trembling musculature until she was laying lightly over her and nosing at her chin.

"Maur?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Mm."

Maura felt a smile press against the underside of her jaw, then lips kissed her slowing pulse as arms ran down her side. "I broke you." Proud and cocksure.

"Mmhmm."

"Yay." Said quietly, it made Maura giggle and wiggle her toes experimentally.

With a devilish grin, she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and rolled them over, her hair settling around their faces like a golden curtain. "Only a little." She pressed her lips to Jane's, delighting in the taste of herself on her lips before she licked into her mouth to find more of the taste. "Love you."

"Love you, pretty girl."

Maura smiled shyly and tweaked Jane's hair gently. "Thank you." Jane smiled and rubbed her thumbs across Maura's hips. "Let me love you?"

"Always."


End file.
